Je ne t'oublierai pas
by DeyRocks
Summary: Hermione s'éveille sur le champ de bataille. Elle se rapelle comment tout s'est passé. Et la vie continue, malgré la douleur et la solitude. RWHG HPGW
1. Le début de la fin

Salut tout le monde! Voici ma première fan fic. Soyez pas trop exigeants! Donnez-moi des conseils ou votre avis en review s'il vous plait!

-xxxXxxx-

Deyanne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vue était brouillée. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle fixait le ciel sombre et sans étoiles. Tous ses membres étaient douloureux, atrophiés. Ses cheveux poisseux et emmêlés lui collaient au visage. Elle les dégagea, d'un effort surhumain de sa main droite. Du sang. C'était du sang. Mais que faisait-elle ici? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle se retrouve allongée ainsi, sur le sol terreux et humide. Oui, comme celui du parc de Poudlard. Poudlard…

**Flash Back**

C'était la rentrée à Poudlard. Hermione entamait sa septième année et était heureuse car elle allait revoir Ginny, Ron et Harry. Ils avaient passé les trois premières semaines de vacances ensemble au Terrier. Ginny et elle s'étaient vraiment rapprochées depuis les deux dernières années. Elles se confiaient tout.

En fait, tout avait commencé lorsque la fougueuse rouquine avait jeté son dévolu sur Harry. C'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour le beau brun. Mais là, elle avait décidé de passer à l'action. Elle avait alors demandé conseil à la meilleure amie de celui-ci, Hermione. Ginny avait essayé de le séduire tout au long des deux dernières années, multipliant les allusions et les attentions, mais sans résultat apparent. Chaque fois, elle revenait vers Hermione, en qui elle avait trouvé une grande amie.

Mais elles ne parlaient pas toujours de la jeune rousse. C'était parfois Hermione qui se confiait à elle. Plus rarement, certes, mais elle avait tout de même confiance en elle. Au fil des confidences, la brunette avait confirmé ce qui Ginny avait toujours soupçonné : elle était totalement amoureuse de Ron! Depuis, leur amitié n'avait cessé de grandir.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et grimpa à bord du Poudlard Expresse, chargée de Pattenrond et de sa grosse malle. Elle chercha durant un moment avant de trouver le compartiment que partageaient ses amis. Dès qu'elle la vit, Ginny lui sauta au cou :

-'Mione! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

-Moi aussi Ginny, dit-elle avant de faire l'accolade à Harry.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut la tête flamboyante de Ron, son cœur fit un bond. Il avait vraiment changé durant l'été. Il avait encore grandi, si bien qu'il devait la dépasser d'une bonne tête! Il était encore plus beau que quand ils s'étaient vus la dernière fois. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide tandis qu'Harry hissait sa malle dans le filet à bagages. Elle prit place à côté de Ginny, en face de Ron. Celle-ci se tourna immédiatement vers elle et entreprit de lui raconter en détail son été. Elle l'écoutait tout en regardant le rouquin du coin de l'œil. Il était en grande conversation avec son meilleur ami. Quand Ginny eût fini son monologue, elle décida de tenter sa chance une nouvelle fois. Elle se leva et dit d'un ton détaché :

-Je vais prendre une bièreaubeurre dans le wagon restaurant. Tu viens Harry?

-Eumh… Ouais, pourquoi pas?

Ron lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'il feignit ne pas remarquer. Dès que la porte de la cabine se fût refermée derrière eux, un silence pesant s'installa. Les deux adolescents regardaient le bout de leurs souliers, visiblement gênés. Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione se décida finalement à le rompre.

-Et puis Ron, tu as passé un bel été?

-Oui, oui, super. Et toi? Répondit-il en évitant soigneusement de la regarder.

-Moi aussi, particulièrement mon séjour au Terrier, se risqua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Lui aussi avait beaucoup apprécié le séjour d'Hermione chez lui. Ils s'étaient encore rapprochés, sans toutefois s'avouer leurs sentiments.

-Je suis contente que tu m'aies invitée, Ron. Sourit-elle.

-Tant mieux si ça t'as fait plaisir! Dit-il en rougissant encore plus.

-Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus étonnée?

-Euh..non…Bafouilla-t-il.

-Nous ne nous sommes chicanés que quatre fois en trois semaines. C'est un record! Blagua Hermione.

-Oui, ça fait du bien. On s'engueule pour des choses tellement stupides!

-T'as bien raison, comme parce que j'avais oublié de rentrer Pattenrond dans sa cage, le premier soir!

-Ce n'était pas stupide! J'avais raison d'être en colère. Il m'est sauté au visage durant la nuit!

-C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu es trop peureux pour repousser un simple chat de ta figure!

-Et si tu avais enfermé ton stupide chat, ça ne serait jamais arrivé!

-Ron, on ne va pas recommencer à se crier dessus, tu ne crois pas?

-Et pourquoi pas? La défia-t-il.

Heureusement, c'est le moment que choisirent Ginny et Harry pour entrer, interrompant ainsi leur dispute. Puisqu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver, ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorciers et continuèrent à discuter, entre gens _civilisés_. Puis, le sifflet du train annonça le château. Ils descendirent tous à la file indienne, saluèrent Hagrid et prirent place à bord des calèches, tirées par les Sombrals, que seuls ceux qui avaient vu la mort pouvaient voir. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où la répartition eut lieu. Elle fut suivie de l'habituel discours de Dumbledore et du traditionnel festin. Hermione grignota un peu, sa dispute avec Ron lui avait coupé l'appétit. Lui, par contre, s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il avait toujours adoré manger. Comment avait-elle pu croire que ça avait changé entre eux? Qu'il n'y aurait plus de querelles pour des pécadilles? Elle était vraiment idiote. Elle aurait voulu monter se coucher tout de suite. Mais elle dût attendre la fin du repas, pour accomplir son devoir de préfète et accompagner les nouveaux élèves de Gryffondor aux dortoirs. Elle le fit, en compagnie d'Harry, l'autre préfet de la maison du courage. Elle put enfin se laisser bercer par Morphée.

Le lendemain, ils avaient une journée de libre, avant de replonger dans leurs cours. Les trois amis se rendirent donc au bord du lac, leur endroit préféré. La journée était radieuse. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, parsemé de petits nuages blancs ressemblant à des moutons. Le soleil brillait de mille feux. Ils s'étendirent dans l'herbe encore fraîche, chacun rêvant pour lui-même.

**Fin du Flash Back**


	2. L'amour s'en mêle

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre un, même s'il était très court. Je vais essayer de les faire plus longs à l'avenir. Sincèrement, je n'aurais pas cru que c'était si long!Alors reviewez-moi (Lala je viens d'inventer un nouveau verbe!)Bonne lecture!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La vue d'Hermione commençait à s'éclaircir et elle commençait à percer l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Une odeur de mort s'insinuait sournoisement dans ses narines. La mort était présente. Peu importe où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait la sentir, la toucher, la voir, presque la goûter. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle verrait en se levant. Ses yeux bruns habituellement si étincelants étaient ternes. Ils restaient fixés au ciel obscur, espérant y trouver une quelconque explication à tout ça. Mais elle n'en trouva aucune. Elle devait se rappeler encore pour y trouver un sens…

**Flash Back**

C'était un soir de novembre. Hermione était tranquillement assise dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un livre posé sur ses genoux. Tout le monde était couché à cette heure, du moins le pensait-elle. Mais elle effectuait son devoir de préfète en restant ici, durant une heure après le couvre-feu, afin de s'assurer que la maisonnée au complet avait regagné sa couchette. Mais où était donc Harry? Il devait y être lui aussi! Elle commençait à s'impatienter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la laissait toute seule, comme ça. Elle jeta un regard au trou qui menait au portrait de la grosse dame. Rien. Ses yeux se promenèrent pendant un moment autour de cette pièce qu'elle connaissait par cœur. La chaleur réconfortante du feu accentuait sa fatigue. Elle entendait presque son lit l'appeler. Hermione se replongea dans son livre passionnant, parlant du traité de paix entre les gnomes et les gobelins. Elle arriva à la fin de son chapitre et referma l'épais bouquin, duquel s'éleva un nuage de poussière.

L'adolescente fixa son regard sur les braises mourantes de l'antre de la cheminée. Leur couleur orangée lui rappela la chevelure flamboyante de son meilleur ami. Elle avait bien fini par se l'avouer, – et aussi à Ginny – il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il alimentait toujours leurs disputes, alors qu'elle essayait de les atténuer. Elle multipliait les gestes et les attentions envers lui. En vain, il ne semblait pas remarquer. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui prendrait, à la fin? Elle n'en savait rien. Après tout, il n'y avait peut-être rien à y faire. Elle n'était qu'Hermione Granger. La Miss Je-Sais-Tout au caractère explosif. Elle n'était sûrement pas assez bien pour lui. Elle sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là pour la prendre dans ses bras, sécher ses larmes. Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais seulement, voilà, chaque fois qu'elle se décidait, elle ne se rendait jamais jusqu'au bout et le tout finissait en magnifique querelle! Pourquoi se faisait-elle tant de mal pour lui, Ronald Weasley? Peut-être que c'était lui qui n'en valait tout simplement pas la peine! Il n'était qu'un idiot pour ne pas remarquer tout ce qu'elle faisait pour attirer son attention. Mais non… Comment avait-elle pu penser cela, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde? Ron n'avait rien fait de mal. Juste, être lui. Elle sentit une larme quitter sa paupière, rouler le long de sa joue, pour finalement mourir sur ses lèvres.

Le bruit du portrait de la grosse dame, pivotant, la tira de ses songes. Elle sursauta en se retournant immédiatement vers l'entrée de la salle commune. C'est alors qu'elle vit un Harry avec un sourire niais sur le visage, émerger du tunnel.

-Et c'est à cette heure que tu arrives? Je t'avertis Harry, je n'endurerai pas ça une fois de plus! Et où étais-tu passé?

-Euh… et bien… c'est-à-dire que…Bégaya-t-il. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver là à cette heure.

-Il était avec moi, prononça clairement une petite voix assurée que la préfète reconnut aussitôt comme celle de…

-Ginny! Mais… je, comment? Je… Ah! Je vois! S'exclama Hermione. Une petite balade en amoureux au clair de lune. Comme c'est mignon! Finit-elle, d'un ton sarcastique.

-Hermione, comment as-tu deviné? Demanda un Harry hébété.

-Ah, laisse Harry, montons nous coucher!

-Oui, Ginny, bonne idée. Mais je dois parler à Harry d'abord. Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit 'Mione! Bonne nuit, Harry, dit-elle en rougissant.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione, qui semblait s'impatienter de plus en plus. Il prit place sur le divan, prêt à entendre ses représailles.

-Harry! Je n'en peux plus de faire le poireau, seule ici tous les soirs! Tu as toi aussi des devoirs de préfet et tu dois en prendre la responsabilité! J'en ai assez de te couvrir! Ça va te retomber sous le nez un de ces jours Harry! Cria l'adolescente.

-Calme-toi Hermione! Tu devrais être contente que je sois allé avec Ginny. Depuis le temps que tu sais qu'elle me plaît et que je lui plais! Plaida-t-il.

-Oui, Harry. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse! Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moment pour aller te bécoter dans un coin avec ma meilleure amie! La prochaine fois, tu viendras à ma place! Ça me permettra peut-être de dormir un peu, cette fois-ci! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'irai. Répondit Harry.

Il se décida enfin à regarder son amie en face. Il remarqua qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue.

-Mais, 'Mione, tu as pleuré? Demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

-Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas important. Mentit-elle. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

-Dors bien 'Mione. Et… je suis désolé. Fit-il piteusement.

-Tu es déjà pardonné Harry. Mais prends soin de Ginny.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et monta à son dortoir. Elle revêtit son pyjama et s'allongea sous les couvertures. Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Elle s'imagina avec Ron, encore une fois. Elle rêva qu'il arrivait et qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours. Il se penchait vers elle et elle se noyait dans ses yeux d'azur. Il déposait tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondait ardemment à son baiser tout en glissant ses mains dans sa chevelure rousse. Il s'allongeait à côté d'elle. Elle descendait ses mains le long de son dos tandis qu'il déposait ses lèvres dans son cou.

Elle ressentit un chatouillement dans son bas-ventre. C'était un peu étrange. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à penser à lui. Elle sombra dans un sommeil parsemé de rêves à l'eau de rose.

Le lendemain, c'était samedi. Le gazouillement des oiseaux dans le parc la réveillèrent doucement. Hermione sourit en jetant un regard par la fenêtre. Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient doucement dans la pièce, la baignant d'une douce lumière dorée. Elle s'étira et se leva en prenant son temps. Elle revêtit un jean et un t-shirt rose pâle, puis elle descendit dans la salle commune. Les deux seules personnes présentes étaient Harry et Ginny. La flamboyante sœur de Ron était installée sur les genoux d'Harry et ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Hermione fut d'abord surprise, mais elle se rappela la veille. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'allongea encore plus. Il était temps qu'ils sortent ensemble ces deux là!

-Bonjour Harry! Bonjour Ginny! Lança-t-elle.

-Salut Hermione ! La saluèrent-ils, avant de recommencer s'embrasser.

Elle reprit donc son livre d'hier et entreprit de lire le trente-deuxième chapitre. Ça faisait bien quelques pages qu'elle tournait lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons et aperçut un Ron stupéfait, cloué sur place par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Elle essaya de cacher du mieux qu'elle put l'éclat de rire qu'elle laissa échapper. Mais il ne semblait pas trouver ça drôle. C'est à ce moment que les deux amoureux se retournèrent et aperçurent à leur tour le visage embêté de Ron. Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité à tous les quatre, le rouquin prit la parole.

-Harry ! C'est ma sœur… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Je…enfin Ron, nous comptions le faire bientôt… dit-il, soulagé que la réaction de son meilleur ami ne soit pas pire.

-Ah oui ! Et quand ?

-Aujourd'hui ! Répliqua Ginny de la même voix assurée qu'hier.

-Et ça fait longtemps que vous vous…enfin que vous…vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-Environ huit heures, vingt-sept minutes et cinquante-trois secondes, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ok. Très bien. Allons déjeuner maintenant, j'ai faim.

-Ron, tu as _toujours_ faim, le taquina Hermione.

Ils rigolèrent tous avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle, pour se remplir l'estomac. C'est ainsi que commença l'histoire d'amour entre Ginny et Harry.

**Fin du Flash Back**

L'amour. Il semblait si loin de cet endroit horrible. Et pourtant, il était toujours là, dans son cœur. Tout l'amour qu'elle portait à sa famille, ses amis… et à Ron. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Où étaient-ils tous ? Elle ne voulait pas se relever. Elle avait peur. Si peur. Elle aurait tant donné pour mourir, sur-le-champ. Toute cette douleur semblait si imposante pour une adolescente fragile comme elle. Elle n'aurait aucun remord à partir. Tout ce qui devait être dit avait été dit. Tout ce qui devait être fait avait été fait. Un vent glacial vint l'effleurer, la pénétrer jusqu'aux os. Ça lui rappela cette terrible nuit de décembre…


	3. Nuit obscure

Merci à celles qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires : L'Eclat de la Lune, rony-hermy et Titange013, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, continuez vos belles reviews!Sur ce, la suite!

C'était une journée comme les autres. Ils avaient eu cours toute la journée et finissaient le tout en beauté, avec le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, avec Hagrid. Harry, Hermione et Ron traversèrent le parc de Poudlard, entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige blanche. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et arrivèrent près de la forêt interdite. Aujourd'hui plus qu'à n'importe quelle période de l'année, elle semblait totalement hostile à quiconque oserait mettre les pieds en son territoire.

-J'espère qu'Hagrid ne sera pas assez fou pour nous emmener là-dedans, dit-il en pointant nerveusement la forêt.

-Quelque chose me dit que t'aurais pas dû dire ça Ron…fit Harry.

Les élèves étant tous arrivés, Hagrid commença son cours.

-Bonjour, aujourd'hui, j'ai des créatures absolument fascinantes à vous présenter, dit-il avec enthousiasme, les Tourkys.

L'expression du visage d'Hermione changea aussitôt. Elle leva une main tremblante.

-Oui Mlle Granger?

-Euh…Professeur, les Tourkys ne vivent-ils pas au beau milieu de la forêt?

-Exactement! J'ai demandé l'autorisation du directeur et il a dit que puisque vous étiez en septième année, j'avais le droit de vous y emmener!

Drago Malefoy échangea des commentaires négligents avec ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Hagrid s'en aperçut et intervint :

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire à propos de mon cours, monsieur Malefoy?

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir alors que tous les Gryffondors s'esclaffaient. L'atmosphère se détendit un peu et Hagrid les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur de la forêt interdite. Les rayons du soleil, de plus en plus faibles, faisaient apparaître des ombres effrayantes un peu partout. Ron était blême, Harry sur ses gardes et Hermione, entre les deux. Ils étaient les premiers et ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre dans cet univers menaçant. Hagrid écrasa une grosse branche, produisant un son effrayant. Ron fit un bond de côté et bouscula Hermione.

-Pardon Hermione.

-C'est pas grave, dit-elle en rougissant.

Au moins, le peu de luminosité des lieux permettaient de lui cacher sa gêne. Ils s'enfoncèrent donc encore un peu dans la forêt et s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière. Hagrid émit un curieux bruit, entre le cri et le sifflement. Tous les élèves étaient silencieux, se demandant bien à quoi ressembleraient les Tourkys. Même Hermione, en avait simplement entendu parler, elle n'en avait jamais vu, ni en vrai, ni en photo. Puis, des bruits de pas feutrés se firent entendre. On vit tout d'abord deux grands yeux bleus et une magnifique créature émergea de la forêt. Toutes les filles émirent un petit « Ohhh! » d'admiration. C'était une petite bête velue avec un pelage violet. Bientôt, des dizaines de Tourkys apparurent à leur tour. Hagrid tendit la main vers l'un deux et commença à caresser son pelage soyeux. Il invita les élèves à le faire à leur tour. Ils se firent tout d'abord hésitants, mais se familiarisèrent rapidement avec ces adorables Tourkys. Hermione était restée un peu à l'écart quand elle aperçut une petite bête, en recul des autres. Elle était pareille aux autres Tourkys, à la différence qu'elle était bleue. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'Hermione l'observait, elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Celle-ci, piquée de curiosité la suivit. Elle savait que c'était dangereux, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle partit trop vite pour entendre Hagrid dire :

-Ne vous laissez pas avoir, les Tourkys peuvent paraître bien inoffensifs, mais croyez-moi, ils savent mordre! Vous ne devez en aucun cas les regarder dans les yeux, c'est une race très fière et ça les vexerais.

Elle continua à s'avancer dans les bois, de plus en plus denses, suivant toujours la petite créature bleutée. Après un bon moment de poursuite, Hermione la vit pénétrer dans une grotte. Elle y entra à son tour. C'était sombre et humide. Comment une si jolie créature pouvait-elle se loger dans un endroit pareil? Elle jeta un regard aux alentours, se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. La peur s'incrusta dans son ventre. La brillante élève n'avait aucune idée du chemin à prendre pour revenir au château. Le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Elle sortit à l'extérieur de la grotte et observa la forêt. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote? Elle se maudissait elle-même. Il faisait de plus en plus noir. Elle décida de retourner dans son abri et se laissa glisser le long de la pierre froide. Hermione replia ses genoux sur sa poitrine et écouta les bruits qui l'entouraient. Au loin, elle percevait le hululement d'une chouette, le sifflement du vent, des bruissements d'ailes…

Elle chercha le Tourky des yeux, mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle le voie. Elle entendit le même bruit de pas feutré qu'Hagrid leur avait fait entendre avant l'arrivée des Tourkys. Elle se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte. Mais au lieu d'apercevoir la petite bête bleutée, comme elle le croyait, elle en aperçu des dizaines de violettes. Leurs grands yeux bleus luisaient dans l'obscurité grandissante de la grotte. Elle fixait ce regard si pur, sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Elle était comme en transe, elle entendit une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Puis, une violente morsure à la cuisse la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle échappa un cri de douleur. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se relever, plusieurs Tourkys se précipitèrent sur elle, la griffant et la mordant un peu partout. Elle sentait la douleur la parcourir. Elle appelait désespérément à l'aide, en vain.

Prise d'un regain d'énergie soudain, Hermione se releva et tendit sa baguette droit devant elle.

-_Impedimenta!_ Cria-t-elle.

Les dizaines de Tourkys s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de bouger. Hermione se leva tant bien que mal et réussit à sortir hors de la grotte. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un la trouve. Ron et Harry devaient bien s'être aperçus de son absence, le cours était fini depuis un bon moment. Elle tendit sa baguette dans les airs et en laissa s'échapper un flot d'étincelles rouges. Le soleil était maintenant complètement couché, et elle apercevait à peine un quartier de lune au travers de l'épais couvert des arbres. Elle examina ses nombreuses blessures douloureuses et sentit le froid s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de ses plaies. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Le bout de ses doigts était engourdi. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, rentrer au château. Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever une nouvelle fois, elle s'effondra et s'endormit sur le sol.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, toujours aussi endolorie. Elle entendit des pas, un peu plus loin. Elle eut crainte que ce soit à nouveau les Tourkys. Mais elle perçut une voix humaine.

-J'espère qu'elle est en vie. Mais où peut-elle bien être passée?

-J'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on nous envoie chercher dans cette forêt, Hermione ne s'est sûrement pas aventurée jusqu'ici.

Ron et Harry. Ils la cherchaient.

-Nous devrions rentrer Ron. C'est ce que nous a recommandé McGonagall. Il se fait tard, nous aurons plus de chances de la trouver demain, lorsqu'il fera jour.

-Non Harry! Elle ne peut pas rester toute la nuit, seule dans cette forêt, si seulement elle s'y trouve. Je ne pourrai pas fermer l'œil. Si seulement nous nous étions aperçus plus tôt de son absence aussi!

Elle devait leur signaler sa présence. Ils ne la trouveraient pas sinon.

-Ron…Harry…gémit-elle.

Ron s'arrêta brusquement.

-Tu as entendu ça Harry, fit-il, apeuré.

-Non. De quoi tu parles?

-Écoute…

-Ron…Harry, fit-elle, un peu plus fort et articulé.

-Hermione! C'est elle Harry! Hermione, où es-tu?

-Ici…

Ils la rejoignirent et Ron s'agenouilla à ses côtés, vite suivi par Harry, qui lui prit la main.

-Tu es blessée Hermione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Ron.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et s'évanouit de nouveau. Plusieurs images dansaient dans sa tête. Elle voyait le Tourky bleu, puis la forêt. Elle sentait les morsures sur son corps, le froid qui s'insinuait. Puis Ron, à côté d'elle…Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait et tout devint noir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Sa vue était légèrement embrouillée, mais après quelques clignements, elle se rétablit. La première chose dont elle s'aperçut fut qu'elle était au chaud, et qu'elle ne sentait presque plus ses blessures. Elle examina la pièce avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Tous les autres lits étaient vides. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle remua un peu, histoire de désengourdir ses muscles. Quelques instants plus tard, Madame Pomfresh arriva.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, vous avez bien dormi?

-Oui, mais, comment suis-je arrivée ici? Lorsque je me suis endormie, j'étais dans la forêt.

-Eh oui! Une chance que vos copains vous ont trouvé et que le professeur Hagrid vous à ramenée, car vous seriez morte! Pourquoi vous êtes-vous aventurée là, mademoiselle Granger, c'était très imprudent de votre part!

-Je ne sais pas trop madame, j'ai mal à la tête.

-Oui, pardon. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous poser toutes ces questions. Tenez, mangez ceci, vous vous sentirez mieux. Dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de chocolat.

Hermione l'engloutit et sentit ce qui lui restait de douleur l'abandonner. L'infirmière quitta la pièce, la laissant seule. Elle vit que quelqu'un avait laissé un livre sur sa table de chevet. Elle sourit en reconnaissant l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ce devait être Harry. Il savait que c'était son livre préféré. Elle le prit et commença à le lire, pour la énième fois. Une ou deux heures plus tard, elle ne savait plus, la cloche retentit, annonçant l'heure du dîner. Son ventre gargouilla et elle fût heureuse quand Madame Pomfresh vint lui porter une grande assiettée de toutes sortes de mets délicieux. Elle venait à peine de terminer quand Harry et Ginny entrèrent main dans la main, suivis par Ron. Elle leur sourit.

-Bonjour vous trois, lança-t-elle.

-Salut Hermione, répondit Harry. Et puis, comment ça va?

-Bien, bien! Si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvé par contre, je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé. Merci beaucoup les garçons, dit-elle en regardant Ron.

-Mais voyons Hermione, nous n'allions tout de même pas te laisser là. Répondit Ron. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, t'es-tu enfoncée si loin dans la forêt?

-Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai aperçu un tourky différent des autres. Il avait un magnifique pelage bleu. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le suivre…

-Le Tourky de Vénus… dit Harry, songeur.

-Le Tourky de Vénus?

-Oui, Hagrid nous en a parlé. Tu devais être partie. Il nous a dit que lorsqu'une jeune fille apercevait le Tourky de Vénus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre et celui-ci l'emmenait à sa perte. C'est le seul tourky au pelage bleu qui existe. Tu es chanceuse de l'avoir vu. Mais comment se fait-il que lorsque nous t'avons trouvée, tu étais pleine de morsures?

-Il m'a menée à une grotte. Je m'y suis réfugiée et des dizaines de tourkys sont venus. J'ai fixé les magnifiques yeux bleus de l'un d'eux et ils m'ont sauvagement attaqué. Je leur ai lancé un _Impedimenta _et j'ai réussi à sortir…

-Et nous t'avons trouvé et Hagrid t'a transportée d'urgence ici, compléta-t-il. Tu ne dois plus jamais regarder un tourky dans les yeux, ça les vexe.

-J'ai cru le comprendre, plaisanta-t-elle. Avant que j'oublie, Harry, merci de m'avoir apporté de quoi lire, dit-elle en désignant le gros volume posé sur la table de chevet.

-Moi? Ce n'est pas moi Hermione.

-Ah non?

Ginny sourit.

-Ah! C'est toi Ginny! Merci beaucoup! Dit Hermione en riant.

-Non Hermione, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

-C'est moi, déclara Ron en rougissant.

-Ah oui… Eh bien… merci beaucoup Ron, ça m'a fait plaisir. Dit-elle alors qu'elle rougissait à son tour.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que la cloche annonce le début du prochain cours. Harry et les deux Weasley s'en allèrent, lui promettant de revenir dès que possible. Une fois qu'ils eurent refermé la porte, Hermione prit l'Histoire de Poudlard et pressa contre son cœur. Elle était si heureuse que Ron ait pensé à elle.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Le froid et la peur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment étaient cent fois pires. Elle avait une grosse boule d'angoisse au fond de son estomac et tous ses membres étaient engourdis par le froid. Dans un effort surhumain, elle se redressa sur ses coudes. Elle grimaça de douleur. Ce qu'elle vit était bien pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Des corps. Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de corps. Étendus. Sans vie. Un vrai carnage, jamais elle n'avait vu pire. Qui avait fait ça? Et pourquoi? Elle regarda au loin et vit un étrange nuage en forme de tête de mort. « La marque des ténèbres… » Songea-t-elle. C'était la guerre. Cette maudite guerre. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait commencé…


	4. Maudite guerre

Merci, merci, merci à toutes les personnes qui me postent des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir!N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions, elles sont toujours très appréciées! Désolée, ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je l'ai écrit en vitesse car je pars en camp pour la fin de semaine et je ne voulais pas décevoir mes fidèles…3 lecteurs LoL!Bonne lecture!

Bisous,

Audrey-Anne

C'était il y a deux jours. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione et Harry, en tant que préfets-en-chef, leur avaient accordée la permission de rester avec eux. Ginny et Harry se disaient des mots doux sur le coin d'un des divans bourgognes. Hermione était installée confortablement dans un fauteuil et aidait Ron à réviser des notions de potions. Il était toujours aussi nul dans cette matière. Après une longue heure de travail, le rouquin décida qu'il en avait assez. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Hermione, découragée de son comportement, se leva à son tour et alla à une autre fenêtre. Des milliers d'étoiles illuminaient le ciel de mai. Elle perdit son regard dans cet océan de splendeur.

-Ça doit être magnifique du haut de la tour d'astronomie, dit une voix qui fit sursauter Hermione.

Elle se retourna et vit que Ron était maintenant derrière elle.

-Oui, ça doit être… magnifique, répondit-elle.

-Et si on y allait?

-Oui… oui, dit-elle le rouge aux joues.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le passage quand Ginny les interpela :

-Où allez-vous comme ça?

-En haut de la tour d'astronomie, la vue doit être géniale, lui dit Hermione.

-Et bien nous y allons avec vous, décida Harry.

Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité, sur le bras du divan et les rejoignit. Le quatuor marchait bien serré sous la cape dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Ils étaient au coin d'un couloir lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas précipités. Ils n'eurent pas à patienter bien longtemps pour deviner la silhouette du professeur de potions.

-Ne manquait plus que lui, laissa tomber Ron.

-Chut! Le réprimanda Hermione en le poussant du coude.

Ron, qui n'était pas vraiment en équilibre vu la position qu'il avait du adapter pour rester sous la cape, perdit l'équilibre et bouscula Harry. Le sol s'approchait de plus en plus de son visage et dans un dernier élan du désespoir, il s'agrippa à la cape. Il l'entraîna dans sa chute en découvrant ses trois amis. Ils se figèrent tous. Rogue les regarda, surpris, mais amusé. Ils mirent quelques secondes à se rendre compte du ridicule de leur position. Ron, étalé de tout son long sur le sol, Harry, à quelques pas de lui, assis sur le derrière, Ginny à ses côtés et finalement Hermione, debout, regardant son professeur la bouche ouverte.

-Potter! Je vous cherchais justement. Suivez-moi immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur, lança-t-il d'un ton sans répliques. Vous aussi, bien sûr, répondit-il aux regards interrogateurs des trois autres.

Ils le suivirent, surpris de ne pas avoir de réprimandes. Quelque chose de grave devait se passer. Pour que Rogue laisse passer la chance de pourrir la vie de quelqu'un, il devait avoir de plus gros ennuis encore. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille cachant l'accès du bureau de Dumbledore, Rogue lança :

-Chocogrenouille!

La statue se déplaça lentement, découvrant un escalier en colimaçon. Ils s'y engagèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre. Ils aboutirent devant la grande porte, que le professeur de potions poussa. Hermione fut surprise d'y découvrir autant de monde. En effet, la moitié de l'Ordre semblait s'être déplacé cette nuit. Tonks, Lupin, Mr et Mme Weasley, Bill, Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore et, bien sûr, Dumbledore, étaient presents, en compagnie de quelques-uns des professeurs de Poudlard. À leur entrée, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tous les visages se tournèrent vers Harry. Quelque chose de grave se passait véritablement. Elle cherchait le regard de Dumbledore, espérant de tout cœur que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Et quand enfin elle le capta, ce qu'elle y lut ne la rassura pas du tout.

-Il est revenu…devina Harry.

Le vieux directeur baissa la tête, impuissant. La jeune fille déposa une main encourageant sur l'épaule du brun. Ron s'avança et fit de même. Ils se regardèrent. À ce moment, elle savait qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose : ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Ginny rejoignit ses parents, l'air triste. Lupin rompit le silence.

-Nous avons aperçu la marque flottant au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Les mangemorts ont réussi à infiltrer l'enceinte de l'école. Aucun élève n'y est plus en sécurité. Nous devons les renvoyer chez eux. Nous devons nous préparer. La grande bataille ne devrait pas tarder. Réunissez tous les membres de l'A.D. qui souhaitent nous aider. Mais dites-leur bien qu'il se peut qu'ils meurent. Beaucoup de vies seront sacrifiées pour que nous puissions enfin triompher du mal. Expliqua-t-il d'un air grave.

Hermione sentit son cœur se crisper à ces paroles. Et si elle devait perdre Ron ? Ou Harry ? Ou Ginny ? Ou n'importe qui d'autre dans cette pièce ? Elle savait bien ce que Remus voulait dire par « la grande bataille ». C'était celle où Harry devait tuer ou être tué. C'était à lui de jouer leurs destins. Elle resserra sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la souffrance qu'il ressentait de ce lourd fardeau sur ses épaules frêles. Elle rassembla son courage et dit :

-Bien, allons-y, Harry.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau, laissant Ginny avec ses parents. Aucun des trois ne prononça mot jusqu'au dortoir. Ils avaient toujours su que cette fameuse bataille arriverait un jour. Mais ils ne croyaient pas que ce jour allait arriver si vite. Harry dit :

-Je vais réveiller les gars. Hermione va réveiller les filles de l'A.D. Ron, attend-les ici.

La jeune fille et le Survivant se dirigèrent dans des directions opposés. Ils s'empressèrent de réveiller tous les membres de l'A.D et de leur expliquer la situation. Hermione termina plus rapidement, puisqu'il y avait moins de fille dans l'association. Elle descendit rejoindre Ron, attendant que les autres s'habillent. Elle s'assit près de lui sur le divan. Il savait qu'elle était anxieuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Ron passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle sentit son cœur battre encore plus rapidement. Pendant un instant, elle crut que peut-être, l'amour pouvait exister malgré cette maudite guerre. Puis, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Elle se tourna vers lui et attendit qu'il la regarde. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleu limpide.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils ne purent réprimer un sourire. Ron reprit :

-Hermione, je dois te dire quelque chose. Ça fait trop longtemps que je garde ça pour moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser dans l'ignorance dans de tels jours. Hermione, je…

-Je t'aime, Ron, le coupa-t-elle.

-T'aime.

Elle sourit. Il sourit. Puis, Harry arriva. Les autres membres de l'A.D. ne tardèrent pas. Parvati, Padma et Lavande ainsi que Dean, Seamus et Neville arrivèrent les premiers. Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry les laissa à mi-chemin. Il devait aller chercher les membres des autres maisons, le directeur aurait sûrement avertis les portraits gardant l'entrée de chacune des salles communes. Les élèves pénétrèrent dans le bureau.


	5. Mort et miracles

Merci à mes quelques reviews ..genre 2 ! Mais c'est pas grave, j'écris aussi cette fic pour moi! J'espère que vous aimez toujours mon histoire. Et bien sur ce je vous laisse la suite!

**Fin du Flash Back**

Hermione sentit la boule d'angoisse s'intensifier dans son estomac, irradiant dans tout son corps. Ron. Où pouvait-il bien être, pour l'amour du Ciel. Elle promena son regard aux alentours, cherchant désespérément sa chevelure flamboyante. En vain. Elle se leva, imposant une douleur insupportable à chaque muscle de son pauvre corps endolori. Elle commença à faire quelques pas, ne constatant que plus encore l'ampleur du désastre. Elle reconnut quelques-uns des corps, espérant de tout cœur qu'ils ne soient pas morts. Elle ne pouvait pas les secourir tous. Elle vit quelques médicomages qui s'affairaient plus loin. Elle allait les avertir plus tard. Elle devait absolument retrouver Ron. Hermione vit défiler tour à tour les gens qu'elle connaissait, imaginant le pire. Tout d'abord Dean. Puis Tonks. Et ensuite McGonagall. Ginny était étendue non loin de là. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et vit Harry. Harry! Elle se déplaça près de lui et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait toujours…

**Flash Back**

La bataille sévissait dans toute l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et ceux de l'Armée de Dumbledore essayaient de ne pas se perdre de vue. Mais c'était un exploit difficile à réaliser vu le nombre d'attaques surprises. Ils ne pouvaient que se contenter de se battre jusque dans la mort, pour certains. Hermione commençait à être épuisée. La première journée de bataille n'avait pas été si pénible. Les attaques des mangemorts et des autres créatures étaient espacées, les membres de l'Ordre se relayaient. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était très différent. Voldemort s'était joint à ses partisans. Et il n'avait qu'un seul but : tuer Harry Potter.

Elle se battait sans relâche depuis sept heures. Sa force magique commençait à faiblir, sa force physique et psychologique aussi d'ailleurs. Elle regardait Harry manier sa baguette comme un maître et Ron qui n'hésitait pas une seconde à se jeter sur ses assaillants. Elle était vraiment fière de ses meilleurs amis. Dumbledore se battait contre Bellatrix Lestranges un peu plus loin sur le champ de bataille. En d'autres temps, la sorcière n'aurait pas été de taille contre ce grand mage, mais il était très épuisé. Elle vit Harry s'élancer dans sa direction pour lui prêter main forte. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu lever sa baguette, un jet de lumière verte atteignit le vieux directeur en pleine poitrine. La bagarre sembla s'interrompre durant quelques secondes, tous regardant ce grand homme s'effondrer dans un dernier souffle de vie. Ce fut Harry qui rompit cet instant.

-Avada Kedavra! Lança-t-il en direction de Bellatrix, qui tomba à son tour.

Hermione eut un choc. Son meilleur ami avait tué. Elle aussi devrait sans doute tuer. Harry avait vengé la mort de Sirius et de Dumbledore, les deux hommes qui avaient été comme des pères pour lui. C'était un geste noble dans son horreur. Elle s'obligea à se concentrer sur le champ de bataille et aperçut Ron livrer combat à un mangemort enragé. L'adolescente voyait bien qu'il avait de la difficulté.

-Petrificus Totalus! Cria-t-elle pour lui apporter son aide.

L'adversaire de Ron tomba. Elle se jeta dans les bras du rouquin et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres afin de se redonner courage. Elle vit Harry sourire en se retournant. Il n'était pas au courant pour eux. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Hermione attention! Cria Ron.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Lucius Malefoy, la baguette brandie dans sa direction.

-Tu vas crever, sale Sang-de-Bourbe!

-JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UNE-SANS-DE-BOURBE! Ragea-t-elle.

Il lança un sort étrange d'une couleur orange qu'Hermione évita avec grâce. Elle lui lança un _Expelliarmus _rapidement. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Sa baguette s'envola à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il était pris au piège. Hermione pouvait lire toute la rage du monde dans ses yeux acier. Mais elle fut surprise en y découvrant une faible lueur de crainte.

-Vous avez peur?

-Peur! Moi? Lucius Malefoy! Peur d'une pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe? Jamais de la vie!

-Vous savez pourtant que je pourrais vous tuer sur-le-champ si ça me chantait.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

Elle savait que c'était le moment. Elle devait tuer à son tour. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'y résigner. Elle leva sa baguette tremblante dans la direction du père de son pire ennemi. Elle jeta un regard à Ron, à quelques mètres de là. Il menait un combat acharné contre Drago, qui essayait de défendre son père. Et toutes les années à endurer l'insupportable mépris du blondinet lui remonta au cœur. Elle ancra ses pieds au sol et lança le sortilège impardonnable :

-Avada Kedavra!

Sa voix était rauque. Rien à voir avec sa voix sage habituelle. Toute la rage de l'Univers résonnait dans sa gorge. Un rire démentiel en sortit. Elle s'effondra sur ses genoux en riant. Ron pétrifia finalement Drago et rejoint Hermione. Il la prit dans ses bras. Son rire satanique stoppa et son expression se transforma en une sorte de désarroi. Elle était en état de choc.

-Ce n'est pas grave 'Mione. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. On l'aurait tué à un moment ou à un autre. C'était une ordure de la pire espèce. Tu as bien fait, allez continuons à nous battre.

-Oui…

Et ils se relevèrent. Ils combattirent ainsi sans relâche tout l'après-midi. Tombèrent tour à tour les soldats des deux armées. Le trio vit mourir plus d'un être cher. Neville et Lavande moururent tous deux de la main Rookwood, l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs du maître noir.

Le moment le plus dur pour Harry, Ron et Hermione eut lieu quelques instants avant le coucher du soleil. Ginny s'était joint à eux depuis quelques heures. Elle avait mis hors de combat plusieurs mangemorts, elle était très douée. Quand Voldemort s'en aperçut, il entra dans une rage incontrôlée. Comment ses stupides serviteurs pouvaient-ils se laisser abattre par une fillette de seize ans? Il décida de s'en occuper lui-même. Il choisit la facilité. Il l'attaqua par derrière alors qu'elle se battait contre Rogue. La pauvre, elle ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Elle s'écroula dans un cri, auquel se joignirent bientôt ceux d'Harry, Ron et d'Hermione, qui avaient tout vu. De grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues de ces deux derniers. Mais dans les yeux d'Harry se lisait une haine incommensurable. Il prit son élan et se planta devant son ennemi de toujours.

En dedans de quelques secondes, tous les combats s'interrompirent. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le duel à peine entamé. Les deux sorciers se fixaient. Sans se quitter des yeux, ils se saluèrent et reculèrent de quelques pas. Voldemort commença :

-_Endoloris!_

Hermione savait qu'Harry sentait une horrible douleur s'infiltrer sournoisement dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Son visage resta impassible. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa douleur à son adversaire. Il enchaîna avec un _impedimenta_. Mais le mage noir l'évita avec talent. Ils s'échangèrent une dizaine de sorts ainsi. Harry savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. La lumière faiblissait en même temps que ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas demander l'aide des autres. Il devait tuer le lord seul. Il leva sa baguette et cria :

-_Exp…_

-_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Tous retinrent leur souffle. Lord Voldemort venait de lancer le sortilège de mort au seul être capable de le vaincre. Le temps sembla se suspendre un instant et le jet de lumière verte se dirigea droit sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair du célèbre Harry Potter.

-Harry! Crièrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix en s'agrippant la main.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, désespérés. Il n'y aurait plus de lendemain. Tout maintenant ne serait que douleur et désespoir. Mais une chose impensable se produisit. Lorsque le rayon mortel atteignit le Survivant en plein front et que tous se croyaient perdus, sa cicatrice s'ouvrit et un énorme rayon multicolore s'en échappa, frappant Voldemort en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci cria de rage avant de tomber comme une roche sur le sol Sali du sang de tant de victimes. Puis Harry s'effondra à son tour. Tous ses partisans crièrent de joie. Il avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Leur calvaire était fini. Il avait vaincu! Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Ron et l'embrassa, libérant sa joie.

-Ron! Il a vaincu! Harry a tué Voldemort!

Mais l'effusion du moment ne dura pas longtemps. Lorsque les mangemorts réalisèrent ce qui venait de se passer, ils entrèrent dans une rage terrible. Les sorts fusaient de toutes les baguettes, atteignant un peu n'importe qui, au hasard. Les cris de joie se transformèrent en cris de terreur. Hermione tenait toujours la main de Ron lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière siller à ses oreilles. Elle se retourna et aperçut Queudver, l'air plus minable que jamais. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Ron.

-Avada Kedavra!

Ron s'effondra. Hermione stupéfixa Queudver en un tournemain. Il avait tué Ron. Son Ron. Non! Ça ne se pouvait pas. Elle se mit à courir mais ne put pas faire grands pas puisqu'un mangemort l'arrêta. Un jet de lumière jaune la frappa et elle tomba au sol.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Ron! Mort. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant. En fait, ce souvenir était si terriblement présent, trop même. Oui, trop. Trop d'horreur et de douleur pour une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Mais où était son corps? Où était-il? Des larmes de désarroi coulaient librement sur ses joues. La peine lui enserrait le cœur comme un étau. Elle avançait désespérément dans l'obscurité, butant çà et là contre les corps éparpillés. Elle trébucha sur le cadavre de Luna Lovegood. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et sa bouche était crispée dans une expression de douleur inhumaine. Elle avait sûrement succombé au sortilège _Doloris. _

Hermione détourna la tête, incapable de supporter cet horrible spectacle. Et elle l'aperçut. Ron, son Ron. Elle le rejoignit et s'effondra sur sa poitrine. Et elle pleura, et pleura, et pleura. Elle pleura toute sa douleur, toute sa tristesse, toute l'horreur que le mage noir leur avait fait endurer toutes ces années. Ils avaient vaincu, oui. Mais à quel prix? Elle pleura la tristesse du monde entier, durant des minutes, des heures, des jours, qui sait? Mais elle pleura tout son soûl. Et quand elle daigna relever la tête pour l'observer, elle découvrit une étrange expression sur son visage désormais sans vie. Elle n'aurait sut la décrire. C'était un mélange d'amour et de haine, de fierté et de soumission, de joie et de peine. Elle détailla chaque parcelle de son visage, qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Elle essayait de se souvenir que chaque petite tache de rousseur, de chaque ton de bleu dans ses yeux. Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue sale, descendre le long de son visage et se détacher de son menton pour atterrir sur la joue de son amour. La jeune fille regarda la goutte d'eau salée continuer son chemin et enter dans la bouche de Ron par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses lèvres…Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y goûter vraiment. Elle aurait pu avoir toute la vie pour le faire…

Hermione les effleura du bout des doigts. Elle caressa sa mâchoire d'homme et laissa glisser sa main jusque dans son cou. Elle les déposa là où elle aurait dû sentir le pouls du jeune homme. C'était inutile, elle le savait bien. Elle la retira et s'allongea près de lui, elle était si fatiguée. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'abriter. Car sa raison était morte. Elle déposa sa tête sur le cœur de Ron et ferma ses yeux noisette. Elle revit tous les beaux moments qu'elle avait passés avec Ron, même s'ils n'étaient que des meilleurs amis. Elle revit leurs disputes, leurs promenades avec Harry, leurs aventures…

Un battement. Elle avait entendu un battement. Elle se redressa prestement et replaça ses doigts sur le pouls du rouquin. Il était faible, mais il était bel et bien là. Elle ne rêvait pas. Son cœur battait. Ron était vivant!

-Ronald! Ron! Cria-t-elle en le secouant. Ron, dis-moi que tu es vivant! Dis-le-moi!

Elle était au bord de l'hystérie. Elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle criait, elle riait, elle pleurait.

-Ron! Ron!

-'Mione…murmura-t-il.

-Oh! Ron!

Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle ne savait pas comment il était revenu à la vie, mais peu importait. Il était là, bien vivant, près d'elle. Il répondit à son baiser et la serra à son tour. Elle pleurait.

-Ron, tu étais mort! J'ai eu si peur! Mais là, tu es vivant… Comment est-ce possible? On n'avait connu qu'Harry qui avait résisté à l'Avada Kedavra jusqu'ici! Ron! Je suis tellement heureuse!

-Moi aussi Hermione. Mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'Avada Kedavra. J'étais vraiment… mort. J'ai vu le tunnel et la lumière et tout. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible… La guerre est finie, nous avons gagné. Où est Harry?

-Là-bas, fit-elle en pointant le corps d'Harry.

-Est-il…

-Non, il vit Ron, il vit, il a survécu, une fois de plus. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Mais Ginny…

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tous deux pleurèrent la mort de cette sœur et amie formidable. Elle avait été tuée de la main du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Et par derrière en plus, quel lâche. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours, qui sait?

Merci de me lire!L'histoire est pas mal finie! Je vais rajouter un épilogue car vous vous demandez sûrement comment ça se fait que Ron est ressuscité! Patience, patience!Vous allez voir!Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez!


	6. Enchantements ancestraux

Merci encore de me lire fidèles lecteurs! J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plût… pour ma part, c'est mon préféré. Mais bon, peut-être que vous ne l'avez pas aimé, c'est quand même ma première fan fiction. C'est pas grave, envoyez-moi vos commentaires pour me dire ce que je devrais améliorer dans mes prochaines. Je vous laisse donc sur mon prochain chapitre, qui ne sera pas le dernier finalement…encore un ou deux autres. J'ai des idées!

Ah oui! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

-Hermione! Hermione!

La jeune fille entendait une voix embrouillée. Elle était encore loin, dans son sommeil. Elle remua ses orteils, ses doigts, avant de finalement cligner des yeux quelques fois. Quand ils furent bien ouverts, elle reconnut le visage de Ron penchée sur elle. Elle lui sourit. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était à l'infirmerie, encore une fois.

-Ron… murmura-t-elle, la voix encore rauque, tu vas bien? Tu es vivant, ce n'était pas un rêve…

-Non, 'Mione, je suis bien là.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Hermione se redressa un peu dans son lit blanc. Elle examina les autres lits. Pour la plupart des gens qu'elle connaissait. À sa droite, il y avait Molly Weasley, suivie de Fred et de Charlie. Arthur, George et Bill marchaient de long en large, inquiets. À sa gauche, c'était Harry, qui avait l'air dans un piteux état. En face, il y avait Dean, veillé par Parvati qui pleurait la mort de sa meilleure amie, Lavande. Elle aperçut Flitwick, Tonks et Cho Chang un peu plus loin. Les autres lui étaient cachés par des paravents. Au milieu de tout ce carnage, Mme Pomfresh s'affairait d'un lit à l'autre, donnant potion, chocolat ou changeant les pansements de tous ses protégés.

-Ron, qui d'autre est mort?

-Et bien, Rogue. C'est une bonne chose. Paraît qu'il aurait été tué par McGonagall. J'ai toujours su qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il y a Luna, Neville, Lavande, Seamus, Mondingus, Shacklebot…et Ginny, dit-il la gorge serrée. Scrimgeour, le nouveau ministre, est aussi tombé au combat, Hermione.

Encore une fois, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Plusieurs de ses amis étaient décédés. Tout ça à cause d'une foutue guerre. Elle se remémora les discussions de filles dans les dortoirs avec Lavande et Parvati. Elle se souvint des dîners enjoués en compagnie de Seamus qui expérimentait sans cesse des sorts douteux. Son escapade au département des mystères en compagnie de Neville et de Luna lui revint en tête. Ils étaient si courageux tous les deux. Elle sanglota et Ron l'entoura de ses bras, légèrement maladroit.

-Pourquoi, Ron? J'ai beau fouiller dans les livres, cette question reste sans réponse. Aucun écrit ne justifie cette guerre, cette cruauté, cette douleur. Et ça m'enrage de ne pas comprendre.

-C'est fini maintenant Hermione. Je suis là, moi. Harry aussi. La guerre est terminée. Et on a gagné. C'est fini, il n'y aura plus de morts, plus de douleur 'Mione. C'est fini, fini…

Il versa quelques larmes dans sa chevelure brune en pensant à sa petite sœur.

-C'est si injuste, si lâche de la part du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il n'était peut-être pas si grand que ça après tout, pour attaquer par derrière une simple adolescente, soupira-t-il.

Elle le vit sécha rapidement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues parsemées de petites taches.

-Je dois être fort pour ma famille, pour Harry, qui se réveillera bientôt. Il l'aimait. Et pour toi, _mon_ Hermione.

Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il appuya sur le « mon ». Mais elle ne le contredit pas. Pas cette fois-ci, elle n'en avait pas la force. C'est vrai qu'il devait être fort. Mais tout le monde le devrait, ça ne serait pas facile pour personne.

-Je me demande encore quel miracle a fait que je sois toujours en vie, mais je sais que je ne suis pas revenu pour rien. Je dois aider la communauté à s'en remettre Hermione. Je dois aider ma famille à s'en remettre. Je dois t'aider toi à t'en remettre. Et c'est ainsi que j'oublierai ma douleur, je sais 'Mione.

-Oui, Ron. Tu seras notre ange gardien, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte pour s'asseoir plus confortablement dans son lit. Lorsqu'ils la virent s'agiter, Arthur, George et Bill se précipitèrent sur elle. Ils la bombardèrent de questions, à savoir comment elle se portait, si elle avait vu d'autres morts. Elle leur répondit calmement qu'elle se sentait mieux et qu'elle avait vu tellement de corps qu'elle ne pouvait pas tous les nommer. Puis, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Je me demandais s'il existait un enchantement, de la vieille magie ancestrale, ou je ne sais quoi, qui pouvait faire revivre quelqu'un ayant été touché de l'Avada Kedavra.

-Non Hermione, c'est impossible, lui répondit Arthur.

-Pourquoi poses-tu cette question? Demanda Bill.

-Et bien, c'est possible, dit-elle avec conviction. C'est arrivé hier. J'ai clairement vu Ron se faire lancer le sort mortel et s'effondrer par terre. Et quand je me suis réveillée en plein milieu du champ de bataille, je l'ai tout de suite cherché. Et il était bel et bien mort quand je l'ai trouvé. Son cœur ne battait plus, son teint était pâle. Et moi j'ai pleuré, et pleuré, et je me suis assoupie. Et je me suis fait réveillée par le battement de son cœur. Il était vivant. Il est vivant, vous pouvez le voir de vos propres yeux.

Les trois hommes n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ron était ressuscité. Prenant conscience de combien ils avaient été proche de le perdre, ils se ruèrent sur lui et l'enlacèrent. Ron sourit. Hermione contempla ce tableau. Pas de doute, c'était bien une famille unie, et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils allaient surmonter le deuil qu'ils avaient à faire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres Weasley allongés à sa droite, espérant qu'ils n'en auraient pas plus d'un à faire.

Alertée par toute cette agitation, l'infirmière se dirigea vers eux, les séparant et les dégageant du lit d'Hermione.

-Tiens, on dirait que vous allez mieux, Miss Granger.

-Oui, madame, je vais bien.

-Tiens, bois ça, dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide orangé. Tu seras complètement remise et on pourra laisser ta place à un autre patient.

-D'accord.

Elle but la fiole d'une traite. Elle sentit une chaleur envahir son corps et elle se sentit ravigotée. Elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva du lit. Elle mit ses chaussures crasseuses et s'approcha du lit d'Harry. Malgré ses nombreuses plaies, il semblait paisible, libéré d'un poids. Du revers de la main, elle écarta une mèche rebelle de son front. Sa cicatrice s'était refermée. Elle resterait toujours là, témoin de la mission dont il avait hérité bien malgré lui. Elle fit quelques pas et arriva au chevet de Dean. Il avait l'air endormi, mais pas en si mauvais état, compte tenu du combat qu'il avait mené. Parvati se jeta dans ses bras.

-Hermione! Tu vas bien!

Elle se mit à pleurer sur son épaule.

-Lavande…Lavande…elle est morte…Lavande!

-Je sais, Parvati, je sais.

-Ma meilleure amie…Lavande…

Elle renifla et se ressaisit. Hermione lui sourit et lui demanda comment Dean allait. Elle lui répondit qu'il avait quelques fractures, mais qu'il allait s'en tirer. Elle les quitta donc et se dirigea vers le lit de Molly. Elle ne dormait pas. Mais elle promenait un regard vide et inquiet partout autour d'elle. La jeune adolescente lui prit la main.

-Hermione…murmura-t-elle vaguement.

Elle était très pâle et avait un bandage à la tête. La jeune femme semblait très troublée. Hermione se demanda quel sort avait bien pu la mettre dans cet état.

-Le Doloris…laissa tomber Arthur, comme pour répondre à sa question.

Elle sursauta légèrement, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Quatre fois, quatre fois que ce cruel sortilège l'a atteinte. De la main de Rogue. Heureusement que McGonagall est arrivée et l'a tué. Je crois bien qu'elle en serait morte. Ma pauvre Molly…

Il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione. Elle décida de le laisser seul avec sa femme et se retourna vers Fred. Au premier coup d'œil, elle ne remarqua rien. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, elle aperçut une tache de sang sur un des draps. Elle le releva et vit qu'un bandage recouvert de sang entourait son abdomen. _Sectumsempra… _songea-t-elle. Rogue? Encore lui… le maudit Prince de Sang-mêlé. Fred semblait si pâle, si faible. Il faisait pitié à voir. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

-George, pourquoi madame Pomfresh n'a pas refermé la blessure à l'aide sa magie? C'est ce que Rogue avait fait lorsqu'Harry avait lancé un _sectumsempra_ à Drago Malefoy.

-Elle a bien essayé. Mais on dirait que Rogue l'a combiné à un autre sort inconnu. Il empêche la blessure de se refermer. Mon pauvre jumeau ne s'est même pas réveillé depuis l'attaque.

George semblait très ébranlé. Il devait avoir vraiment peur. Ce devait être terrible de perdre son frère jumeau. Elle l'encouragea et lui demanda ce que Charlie avait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron auprès du lit d'Harry en écoutant sa réponse. Charlie avait été mordu par Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. L'infirmière lui avait fait avaler un antipoison. Il devait se réveiller sous peu. Elle décida donc de sortir de l'infirmerie et d'aller se nettoyer un peu. Ron la rejoignit dans un couloir désert et lui attrapa la main. Ils marchèrent au milieu de ce paysage désolant. Des morceaux de pierre jonchaient le sol çà et là. Chaque fenêtre leur laissait entrevoir une partie du morbide spectacle des corps étalés sur le sol du parc. Ils montèrent jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. La grosse dame n'était même pas dans son portrait. Ils le poussèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel. Ils se séparèrent pour monter à leur dortoir respectif, prendre quelques affaires. Quand Hermione arriva à la porte de salle de bain, Ron y était déjà.

Elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque, chercher une quelconque information sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Puisqu'elle connaissait par cœur la section autorisée aux élèves et qu'elle n'y eut jamais rien lu de tel, et que la bibliothécaire n'était pas là, elle passa directement dans la section interdite. Elle farfouilla quelques instants avant de dénicher quelque chose qui lui semblait approprié. C'était un vieux volume poussiéreux. La reliure était en peau d'un animal inconnu. Elle plissa les yeux pour arriver à lire le titre : _Enchantements ancestraux, pas Ludwig Fireguild_. Elle le prit et retourna en vitesse dans la salle commune. Ron était toujours dans la baignoire. Elle s'installa donc dans un fauteuil. Hermione posa le livre sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit à l'index.

_Préface de l'auteur……………………………….p.3_

_Le serment inviolable……………………………p.6_

_L'amour d'une mère……………………………p.8_

Elle se sourit en se souvenant que c'était ce dernier enchantement qui avait sauvé Harry à sa première année.

_Bénédiction du père……………………………p.10_

_Fidélité absolue………………………………..p.12_

_Survivre à la Mort…………………………….p.14_

Elle tourna rapidement les pages à la vue de ces mots. Il était donc possible de survivre à la mort. Elle parcourut rapidement la page des yeux, mais un paragraphe la frappa en particulier.

_Seul un véritable désespoir pourrait faire revenir quelqu'un à la vie. Il n'existe aucune formule, aucun sortilège pour y arriver. Le seul moyen connu n'est pas approuvé par le ministère de la magie. _

_Il faut tout d'abord que la personne morte ait été tuée injustement et sans raison. Seule une larme d'un être qui l'aime d'un amour véritable pourra la ressusciter. À condition que cette dite larme entre dans sa bouche. Rares sont les cas où c'est arrivé. On en a répertorié que trois ou quatre dans toute l'histoire. Mais revenir à la vie n'est pas le mot juste. Les personnes qui se sont délivrées de la Mort sont des personnes bénies. Au moment où elles reviennent, elles acceptent la mission de répandre le bonheur et de guérir la tristesse autour d'eux. Elles son, en quelque sorte, des anges gardiens. On les appelle les _êtres de lumière_. Lorsque quelqu'un est en véritable détresse, l'_être de lumière_ est transporté sur les lieux en un instant et se doit de sauver la personne pour qui il a été dépêché. S'il n'y arrive pas, la Mort le reprendra, et il reposera avec elle pour l'éternité._

Elle se souvint des pleurs qu'elle avait versés. Et du parcours d'une de ses larmes, se terminant entre les lèvres de Ron. C'est donc elle qui l'avait sauvé. Elle lui vouait un amour véritable, donc. Elle sourit. Au même moment, elle vit Ron sortir de la salle de bain, propre comme un sous neuf.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça, Hermione?

Elle lui tendit le livre et se dirigea à son tour dans la salle de bains.Elle ouvrit tous les robinets d'eau chaude et se dévêtit. Elle se laissa couler dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux, relaxant tous les muscles de son corps. Elle enfouit sa tête sous l'eau et fit mousser son shampoing avant de remonter à la surface. Elle se rinça comme il faut et sortit. Après s'être épongée et rhabillée, en moldue, elle rejoignit Ron, toujours sur le divan. Il lui sourit et dit :

-Tu n'avais pas tort en disant que je serais votre ange gardien.

Elle sourit à son tour, satisfaite. Elle adorait avoir raison. Puis soudain, sans y penser vraiment, elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Ron et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, demandant la permission d'y entrer. Il la lui accorda sans problème. Ils s'embrassèrent durant des minutes, des heures, des jours, qui sait? Ils s'aimaient. C'est ce qui l'avait sauvé. Ron interrompit cet instant magique.

-Merci 'Mione.

-Merci pourquoi?

-De m'avoir sauvé, sans ça, je ne profiterais pas de ce merveilleux moment.

-Moi non plus, répondit-elle avant de recommencer à l'embrasser avec tout son amour.


	7. Un coup dur

De Je suis triste…j'ai pas reçu beaucoup de reviews pour le dernier chapitre…Mais je vais quand même être gentille et mettre le prochain chapitre. En espérant que vous me donniez des commentaires…et des suggestions..J'ai besoin d'idées! Merci quand même à vous qui me lisez et bonne suite!

Hermione et Ron redescendirent en direction de l'infirmerie, dans l'intention d'aller voir l'état de leurs proches. Ils étaient tous les deux très bouleversés. Aucun des deux ne disait mot. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, silencieux. Les deux amoureux entrèrent finalement dans l'infirmerie, main dans la main. Ils furent heureux de constater qu'Harry était éveillé. Hermione lâcha la main de Ron et se précipita dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu confus et hébété, mais moins que Mme Weasley. Néanmoins, il souriait. Et quand il vit ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-On a gagné Hermione! C'est fini maintenant! On a gagné vieux, lança-t-il joyeusement à Ron.

-Oui, Harry, on a gagné. Et Ron est vivant, je l'ai sauvé.

-Tu l'as sauvé?

Hermione lui raconta l'histoire de l'être de lumière et Harry sembla vraiment heureux. Il proposa à Ron :

-Et si on fêtait tout ça?

Celui-ci se rembrunit. Hermione oscillait entre la joie d'avoir gagné et la peine d'avoir perdu des êtres chers. Harry semblait ne pas se souvenir des évènements d'hier, ou du moins, il ne devait pas y avoir pensé, trop obnubilé par leur victoire. Ça serait tout un choc quand il se rendrait compte de la mort de Ginny. Hermione échangea un regard avec le rouquin. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Devaient-ils lui dire tout de suite? Ou le laisser se remettre un peu sur pied avant? Ron pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de deviner s'ils devaient vraiment lui dire tout de suite. Mais le vainqueur les tira de leur questionnement commun.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête? On a gagné, non?

-Oui… Dans un sens, répondit Hermione, incertaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « dans un sens »?

Une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux.

-Et bien, nous avons gagné la guerre, oui. Voldemort a été vaincu. Mais nous avons perdu des tas de gens qu'on aimait Harry. Tu ne te rappelles pas d'hier? Luna et Neville, Lavande et Seamus, et…

-Ginny, l'interrompit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Elle vit le sang se vider de son visage. Il chercha son regard, puis celui de Ron, essayant désespérément de trouver la preuve que ce n'était qu'une farce monumentale. Mais ils ne purent que se contenter de le regarder, tous les deux les larmes aux yeux. Ils le virent regarder autour de lui et voir toutes les personnes étendues sur les lits blancs. Il repoussa ses draps violemment et sortit en courant de l'infirmerie, ignorant les violentes protestations de Mme Pomfresh.

-Nous allons vous le ramener Madame, il a simplement besoin d'un peu d'air, mentit Hermione.

Et tous les deux marchèrent calmement en direction de la sortie du château. Ils ne s'étaient même pas parlé et ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas le brusquer. Qu'ils devaient le laisser réaliser seul. C'est après qu'Harry aurait besoin d'eux. Et ils seraient là, fidèles au poste, pour pleurer avec lui, pour le réconforter, pour être une équipe. Comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

La fraîcheur de l'air la surprit. Elle se blottit contre la poitrine de Ron. Ils marchaient tranquillement, découvrant des corps un peu partout. Certains avaient l'air de dormir, d'autres étaient ensanglantés, d'autres encore avaient le visage crispé à jamais dans une expression de douleur. Le spectacle était désolant. Ils marchèrent au milieu du champ de bataille. Ils savaient où se trouvait Harry. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'endroit où Hermione s'était éveillée la veille. Ils virent le cadavre de Luna un peu plus loin et s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés. L'adolescente lui ferma les yeux en étouffant un sanglotet la tourna face au ciel, pour que son âme rejoigne les étoiles. Elle s'en voulut de penser que ça ferait probablement la première page du _Chicaneur_. Ils procédèrent au même rituel auprès de Neville, Seamus et Lavande ainsi qu'Angelina et Lee Jordan dont ils firent la triste découverte.

Après que ce geste eut été posé, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant Harry des yeux. Ils ne mirent pas trop de temps à le repérer. Petite silhouette agenouillée, secouée de sanglots, décharnée. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers lui. Arrivés derrière lui, Ron déposa une main réconfortant sur l'épaule gauche de son meilleur ami. Hermione l'entoura de ses bras et appuya sa tête sur son épaule droite. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues à la vue du cadavre de sa meilleure amie. Celles d'Harry se mélangèrent aux siennes. Hermione desserra son étreinte et contourna le petit corps. Elle prit la tête de Ginny et la déposa sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins de son amie, comme autrefois. Même dans la mort, sa chevelure semblait toujours aussi flamboyante, toujours aussi vivante. Comme celle de son frère. Elle releva la tête vers les deux garçons. Elle fut touchée de la scène qui se déroula devant elle. Harry et Ron étaient enlacés, comme deux frères, et ils se réconfortaient mutuellement.

-Ça va aller vieux, dit Ron, peu convaincant.

Pour toute réponse, Harry redoubla de sanglots. Le rouquin se retourna vers Hermione, qui lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

-Ce que tu peux être courageuse…

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Ron, tu as le droit d'avoir du chagrin toi aussi. Tu es un être humain après tout.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, surpris qu'elle l'ait si bien compris.

-Tes yeux, Ron. Tes yeux me disent tout. Mets donc ton orgueil de côté. Allons, tu as le droit de pleurer toi aussi, dit-elle en déposant doucement la tête rousse de Ginny par terre.

Elle s'approcha doucement de ses deux meilleurs amis et les pris dans ses bras. Ron se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il se détacha d'Harry et d'Hermione et se tourna dos à eux. Ceux-ci le regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. Le brun se retourna vers le corps sans vie de sa petite amie. Hermione se glissa discrètement jusqu'à la silhouette sanglotante de Ron et l'enlaça par derrière. Elle colla sa joue mouillée contre la sienne et fixa l'horizon avec lui.

-On va s'en sortir, Ron. Tu vas voir, on va s'en sortir. Tous les trois. Comme on l'a toujours fait.

-Mais Gin…

Il se redressa en s'accrochant a l'éclair de génie qui venait de traverser son esprit. Hermione, surprise, recula un peu en vacillant.

-Tu m'as bien sauvé Hermione! Pourquoi Harry ne peut-il pas la sauver?

-Je n'en sais rien… Il a pleuré en tous cas…

-Il ne l'aime pas assez!

Ron entra soudain dans une rage immense. Il se précipita sur Harry et le fit basculer par derrière. Il était par-dessus lui, les mains autour de son cou et il savait parfaitement qu'il avait un fort avantage physique sur lui.

-Tu sortais avec elle et tu ne l'aimais pas pour vrai! T'es qu'un salaud Harry! Moi qui te traitais comme un frère! T'es qu'un salaud Harry, un SALAUD!

-RON!

Il se radoucit au contact de la main d'Hermione sur son bras.

-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit-elle en pleurant. Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Harry. Et par pitié, descends de sur lui, c'est ton meilleur ami. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est déjà assez abattu comme ça?

L'interpellé se retira lentement, comme dans un rêve. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait été sur le point d'assassiner son meilleur ami, un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Celui qui venait a peine de vaincre le grand Lord Voldemort. Celui qui les avait sauvés. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se défendre. Il souffrait donc, lui aussi, au point d'accepter la mort?

-Harry j'suis… j'suis désolé vieux…Je…je sais pas…ce qui m'a pris, dit-il en déglutissant.

-Ça va, vieux, t'en fais pas. J'ai survécu à pire que toi!

La petite plaisanterie d'Harry aurait pu sembler inappropriée vu les circonstances. Mais elle détendit l'atmosphère et les fit sourire tous les trois. Hermione fit un signe de tête en direction du cadavre de Ginny. Les autres acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers elle. Harry l'étendit face au ciel, bras écartés, tête droite. Hermione repoussa les mèches de cheveux rousses de son visage d'ange. Elle déposa son index et son majeur sur ses paupières et les ferma à jamais. Ils virent une lumière intense jaillir de sa poitrine et monter vers les étoiles. En y regardant bien, ils distinguèrent une forme. Une fée. Ils sourirent tous les trois.

-Le patronus de Ginny la rejoint, dit Harry, fier.

-En acceptant sa mort, on l'a libérée je crois bien, ajouta Hermione.

Ron passa sa main droite sous la nuque de sa sœur cadette et son autre sous ses genoux. Il la souleva, légère comme une plume. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le château, confiants. Certes il y avait des morts, des victimes. Mais il y avait aussi des survivants. Des personnes qui méritaient toute leur attention, toute leur amitié, tout leur amour.

Et voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Un autre à venir dans pas trop longtemps, je l'espère! Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Je vous remercie de me lire ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!

-xxxXxxx-

Larme d'ange


	8. Disparitions

oSalut à toi qui me lis encore une fois! J'espère que tu aimes bien mon histoire! Si oui, tu peux me le dire, sinon, dis-le moi aussi! Je peux pas m'améliorer si tu ne me le dis pas! Je sais que ce chapitre ci n'est pas très long, mais je trouvais que ça finissait bien et surtout je me demandais comment aborder la suite même si je sais ce qui va se passer… Alors je te laisse sur ce tout nouveau chapitre et je te remercie si tu m'as envoyé une review!

Les trois amis entrèrent de nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh se précipita sur eux. Elle poussa un petit « oh! » d'exclamation en voyant un Ron démolit tenant le cadavre de sa jeune sœur dans ses bras et les yeux rougis d'Harry et d'Hermione. Elle désigna un lit vide dans le fond. Ron s'y dirigea en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible en passant devant les Weasley, mais ce fut peine perdue.

-Ginny! Hurla Mme Weasley en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de son mari qui la maintenait clouée au lit.

Toutes les autres têtes rousses se tournèrent vers Ron avec désolation. Ils regardèrent le corps de la cadette Weasley sans vie. Georges s'en approcha et caressa sa joue, Bill déposa un baiser sur son front, une larme traça son sillon le long de la joue d'Arthur tandis que Molly poussait un nouveau hurlement de désespoir. Harry et Hermione se tenaient à l'écart. Les Weasley avaient beau être leur deuxième famille, ils sentaient que ce triste moment ne leur appartenait pas. Ron se dirigea ensuite vers le lit que l'infirmière lui avait indiqué. Il y déposa Ginny dans toute sa jeunesse et la recouvrit d'un drap, son linceul. Il sentit la présence de son meilleur ami derrière lui et préféra le laisser seul, encore une fois, avec son amour éteint.

Hermione le regarda retourner vers sa mère et lui prendre la main. Celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle semblait soudain très lucide. Elle jeta un regard rempli d'une infinie douleur au désormais plus jeune de ses enfants.

-Ron…Merci de l'avoir ramenée…

-Ce n'est rien m'man. On va s'en sortir, tu vas voir. On a gagné. C'est fini maintenant.

Elle réussit à esquisser un semblant de sourire triste. Au même moment, Charlie papillonna des paupières en baillant. Il commença à s'agiter dans son lit et Mme Pomfresh se jeta pratiquement sur lui.

-Mr Weasley! Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Très bien, merci.

-Ouf! Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs!

-Eh bien, j'en suis désolé.

-Il faut dire que vous n'êtes pas vraiment chanceux avec toutes ces créatures! D'abord Greyback et ensuite Nagini! Mais vous êtes chanceux dans votre malchance puisque vous ne gardez pas vraiment de symptômes.

-Oui, oui. Merci madame, dit-il, légèrement embêté.

-Charlie! Vieux, ça va? Demanda Georges.

-Ouais, ouais. Pas trop mal. Et Fred? Dit-il en apercevant le teint de l'autre jumeau, dans le lit voisin.

Les yeux de Georges passèrent du bleu au gris.

-Il…Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis que ce ….. de Rogue lui a lancé un _Sectumsempra_ doublé d'un autre sort inconnu qui empêche sa blessure de se refermer.

-Oh…C'est pour ça que maman pleure?

-Non. En fait, pas seulement ça…

Il avait encore de la difficulté à admettre la mort de sa sœur. Ce devait être encore plus douloureux de l'annoncer à quelqu'un d'autre. Il pointa le lit au côté du quel se tenait Harry. Charlie comprit que quelqu'un était mort. Mais le linceul lui permettait seulement de voir une silhouette fine et petite se découper.

-Oh…non…

-Si.

-Ginny?

Georges acquiesça d'un signe de tête grave tandis que Charlie essayait de retenir tant bien que mal ses larmes. Son frère déposa une main lourde sur son épaule et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi qu'on va s'en sortir, vieux.

-On va s'en sortir, répondit un Charlie déterminé.

Il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers le lit de sa mère qui sourit en le voyant approcher. Il la serra dans ses bras tendrement et lui rendit son sourire. Puis, il fit une accolade à son père et salua Ron. Puis, il passa près d'Hermione et lui sourit gentiment. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu, puisqu'il vivait en Roumanie. Il se rendit l'autre côté du lit de Ginny, face à Harry. Il le regarda avec compassion avant de dire :

-Tu vas t'en remettre Harry. C'est dur à accepter, je sais. Mais on ne pouvait pas gagner sans perdre. C'est bien malheureux que ce soit tombé sur elle, mais nous n'y pouvons rien désormais.

-Je sais, laissa-t-il simplement tomber avant de retourner auprès d'Hermione.

Ron ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Ils se rendirent tous les trois à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry les laissa pour aller se nettoyer et se changer. Le ventre de Ron émit un grondement sourd.

-Je crois bien que j'ai faim! Rigola-t-il.

-Tu as toujours faim! Mais cette fois-ci je te pardonne. Ça doit bien faire deux jours qu'on n'a rien avalé! Dobby! Dobby!

Celui-ci arriva en quelques secondes. Elle lui demanda poliment en ne cessant de s'excuser de leur apporter quelque chose à manger pour tous les trois. Elle avait encore la S.A.L.E. à cœur. Il s'exécuta en quelques minutes et des dizaines de gâteaux, de plats et de breuvages apparurent sur la petite table d'appoint. Ils ne firent ni une ni deux et se précipitèrent dessus. Juste à ce moment Harry fit son entrée, propre comme un sou neuf. Il se jeta lui aussi sur la nourriture et ils mangèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus rien avaler. Ils se calèrent confortablement dans les divans bourgognes. Ils étaient tous trois dans un état comateux quand un Georges dévasté entra en courant dans la pièce.

-Fred est mort! Il a perdu trop de sang! FRED EST MORT! Hurla-t-il.

Les trois amis se levèrent pour se précipiter à l'infirmerie. Mais à ce moment, Ron disparut soudainement, sans laisser de traces. Georges ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et Harry et Hermione continuèrent leur course vers l'infirmerie.


	9. Dilemme

Merci merci merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celle qui se donnent la peine de m'envoyer des commentaires et des suggestions! Un gros merci en particulier à virg05 qui est bien au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre, ça m'encourage vraiment! Et aussi à ma fidèle MysticSribe que j'adore, je vais tenter de mettre en pratique ton conseil! Sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre!

Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie et ils entendirent Molly Weasley hurler de désespoir et de douleur. Georges retourna près de son jumeau, refusant d'y croire. Hermione ne pleura pas, à bout de larmes. Mais elle avait mal, si mal. Elle ne supportait pas de les voir souffrir ainsi, ça ajoutait à sa douleur. Elle jeta un regard à Harry. Il semblait terriblement confus, coupable. Il avait l'air si vulnérable ainsi. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, il fit de même. Pendant un court instant, ils furent emprisonnés dans leur petite bulle d'amitié, loin de toute douleur. Mais les sanglots de George les tirèrent de leur absence.

-Fred, Fred, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ainsi! J'ai besoin de toi. Avec qui est-ce que je vais faire les 400 coups, maintenant? À qui vais-je tout raconter? Tu es mon frère jumeau, tu ne peux pas me laisser derrière toi! J'ai tellement besoin de toi…

Hermione vit Arthur s'approcher de son fils, le visage défait et lui poser les mains sur les épaules.

-Papa… Pourquoi Fred il est partit? Et Ginny? Dit-il en se retournant vers son père.

Hermione tressaillit. Il avait dit ça avec une voix d'enfant. Comme s'il avait retrouvé toute sa naïveté de jeunesse. Il savait bien pourquoi, mais il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Elle put lire une expression de profonde tristesse dans les yeux de ce père de famille à qui on venait d'arracher deux enfants. Charlie et Bill se tenaient aussi près de George et tentaient de le réconforter tant bien que mal. Mais ils avaient leur propre douleur à porter. Ils avaient eux aussi perdu un frère et une sœur. Hermione jeta un regard à Harry et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie d'un commun accord, préférant laisser la famille Weasley vivre leur chagrin ensemble.

-Où est Ron? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est vrai, il a disparu tout à l'heure…

Ron jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui. Tout était sombre. L'atmosphère était pesante. Il y avait quelques arbres immenses ici et là. Une brume épaisse rendait les lieux encore plus sinistres. Il était terrorisé. Il avait été propulsé là sans aucune raison apparente. Mais il était aussi vraiment chagriné. Il venait d'apprendre la mort de son frère. Deux dans la même journée, c'était un coup très dur. À défaut de larmes, une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, afin d'oublier sa peine. Ron chercha dans ses pensées pour trouver la raison de sa présence dans un endroit aussi lugubre. Puis, le livre lui revint en tête. Alors qu'Hermione était dans la douche, il avait lu la page qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Un passage refit surface dans sa mémoire : _Lorsque quelqu'un est en véritable détresse, l'_être de lumière_ est transporté sur les lieux en un instant et se doit de sauver la personne pour qui il a été dépêché. S'il n'y arrive pas, la Mort le reprendra, et il reposera avec elle pour l'éternité._

Ce devait être pour ça qu'il se retrouvait là. Mais il n'était pas du tout préparé à ça. Il allait devoir combattre d'ici peu. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer l'éternité en compagnie de la Mort. Et il ne voulait surtout pas abandonner Hermione, Harry et sa famille dans de pareils moments. Il commença donc à avancer d'un pas résolu, baguette brandie, à la recherche de sa mission. Il entendit un faible murmure…

-Non…vous ne pouvez pas. Vous n'avez pas le droit. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'Il est mort.

Ron avança dans la direction de la voix et découvrit un cimetière. Il se cacha derrière une grosse pierre tombale recouverte de mousse pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Il ne parvenait pas à voir la personne qui avait parlé. Il voyait seulement une grande silhouette noire encagoulée. _Un mangemort… _comprit-il. Celui-ci avait la baguette pointée sur l'autre personne qui semblait n'avoir aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il eut pitié de cette dernière.

C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour surgir de derrière la tombe, aux aguets, prêt au combat.

-Hé!

Le mangemort détourna son attention de sa victime et regarda Ron, incrédule. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un arriver en plein milieu de nulle part. Ron fit plusieurs pas en avant pour s'approcher du mangemort. La victime tourna son visage vers lui, profitant de sa diversion. Le jeune homme reconnu tout de suite ce visage au teint cireux, sans expression, ces cheveux noirs et gras et ces yeux noirs et froids. Rogue. Il devait sauver la vie de celui qui avait tué son frère. Ron était déchiré. Il haïssait cet homme de toutes ses forces. Mais il devait vivre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir simplement pour soulager sa haine. Sa main était serrée sur sa baguette et son autre poing se refermait hargneusement. Il aurait voulu crier, pleurer, frapper, et crier encore. Mais il se tut.

Sans y penser, il pointa sa baguette vers celui-ci, prêt à le tuer. Mais une main invisible la détourna vers le mangemort. « C'est vrai Ron, pensa-t-il, tu n'es pas ici pour tuer ce salopard de Rogue, mais le mangemort, tu t'occuperas de l'autre plus tard. » Le mangemort n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lui lancer un _Expelliarmus _bien placé, qu'il évita de justesse. Ces deux jours de combat intensif n'avaient pas servi à rien. Il cria :

-_Incendio!_

Le bas de la robe du mangemort prit feu. Profitant de cette petite distraction, Ron lança d'une voix forte :

-_Petrificus Totallus!_

L'homme cagoulé tomba raide sur le sol crasseux. Le professeur de potions se releva en époussetant sa robe, gêné qu'un adolescent l'ait surpris dans cette position. Il rangea sa baguette.

-Et alors Weasley, je ne pensais pas que vous m'auriez suivi jusqu'ici. Et encore moins pour me sauver alors que j'étais parfaitement capable de le faire, dit-il lentement, son éternel rictus étampé sur les lèvres.

-Vous seriez mort si je n'étais pas intervenu, répliqua un Ron étrangement calme.

Rogue sembla déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant, mais il se reprit. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Ron.

-Ah oui? Je suppose que vous êtes très intelligent et très doué pour savoir cela, stupide Weasley, ironisa-t-il.

-Plus que vous, à ce qu'il paraît. Je suis un être de lumière.

-Un être de lumière? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé? Il n'y a personne pour vous trouver intéressant dans ce cimetière.

-Hermione m'a sauvé de la mort et je suis devenu un être de lumière. J'ai été transporté ici pour vous sauver. Si je ne réussissais pas, je mourais. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Mais maintenant que votre adversaire est hors de combat, vous êtes hors de danger. Du moins, de lui.

-Ah. Parce que vous voyez un ennemi potentiel quelque part?

-Vous l'avez devant vous. À nous deux, _Severus_.

Il savait que son adversaire serait surpris qu'il l'appelle par son prénom pour la première fois. Il dégaina sa baguette magique et avant que Rogue n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement, il le désarma.

-Vous croyez toujours que je ne suis pas de taille face à vous, _Severus_?

-Toujours. Votre stupide frère ne l'était pas plus d'ailleurs. Et votre sœur, n'en parlons pas. J'allais la tuer, mais le maître s'en est chargé.

Un voile gris passa dans les yeux de Ron.

-Je vous défends de parler de Fred et de Ginny ainsi.

Le professeur sourit. Le rouquin commençait à perdre son calme. C'est ce qu'il voulait.

-C'était vraiment hilarant de voir votre pauvre mère se tordre de douleur devant moi. Quel spectacle!

Ron resserra la poigne sur sa baguette et brandit son autre poing. La colère montait en lui. Il hurla :

-Comment osez-vous? Ma famille n'est peut-être pas riche. Ma famille est peut-être nombreuse. Mais ma famille est la plus belle famille que quelqu'un puisse souhaiter avoir. Ma mère est une mère aimante. Votre mère vous aimait-elle?

Touché.

-Fred faisait un duo du tonnerre avec George. D'accord, ils étaient parfois agaçants. Mais il était mon grand frère. Un excellent joueur de quidditch, un brillant fabricant de farces et attrapes, un très bon confident et un blagueur hors pair. Aviez-vous un grand frère avec qui vous amuser?

Dans les dents.

-Ginny était ma petite sœur. J'ai tout fait pour la protéger. Mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle en était capable toute seule. Elle était la seule à pouvoir me convaincre et elle était toujours là pour me dire la bonne chose à faire. Aviez-vous une petite sœur à aimer?

Magistral.

-Vous ne répondez pas?

-Je… Non. Non, ma mère ne m'aimait pas. Non, je n'avais pas de grand frère avec qui m'amuser. Non, je n'avais pas de petite sœur à aimer. Peu importe, elle est morte ma salope de mère. Elian Prince… Ma mère.

Il commençait à flancher.

-Vous êtes un monstre, un traître, _Severus_. Vous êtes l'être le plus ignoble que la terre ait porté! Même Lord Voldemort était plus sensible que vous!

Il avait bien appuyé sur le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rogue tressaillit.

-Maintenant que je vous ai dit vos quatre vérités, je vais pouvoir vous tuer l'esprit en paix.

Il prit une grande inspiration et lança son premier sortilège impardonnable :

-_Avada Kedavra_!

Severus Rogue tomba mollement sur le sol, tout près de son assaillant pétrifié. Ron décida de retourner là où il était apparu, se disant qu'il trouverait peut-être un moyen de retourner à Poudlard, auprès de sa famille. Toute la tristesse qui pesait sur lui s'était envolée pour faire place à de la haine à la vue de Rogue. Mais maintenant, elle revenait à la charge. Il avança à travers le cimetière, arriva près des arbres et aboutit enfin à l'endroit où il était arrivé. Il s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa glisser au sol.

Il revit dans sa tête le corps de Ginny étendu par terre. Hermione qui lui fermait les yeux. Il entendit le cri déchirant de sa mère. Il vit Fred étendu dans son lit, couvert de sang. Georges entrer dans la salle commune en criant qu'il était mort. Il explosa.

-Fred! Ginny! Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi? Pourquoi…

Les larmes ruisselaient abondamment sur ses joues. Des larmes de douleur, des larmes de tristesse, des larmes de colère, des larmes de rage. Il se retourna et abattit violemment son poing sur le pauvre arbre qui trembla sous le choc.

-Non… non. Ce n'est pas possible. Murmura-t-il.

Il regarda sa main ensanglantée et se leva. Il couru vers un gros chêne et le frappa de toutes ses forces à plusieurs reprises en criant toute sa rage. Épuisé, il se laissa glisser au sol et vit le paysage commencer à tourner et disparaître.

-Ron! Ron! Où étais-tu? Cria Hermione.

Le jeune homme frotta son dos en se relevant. Il était brusquement atterrit sur le plancher de la salle commune, à l'endroit exact où il était disparu. Hermione et Harry venaient juste d'y entrer. Il s'assit sur un des canapés et essuya ses mains couvertes de sang sur sa chemise. Hermione s'assit près de lui et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

-Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Ron? Tes mains!

Elle s'était levée aussi vite qu'elle s'était installée. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bains et en ressortit avec une serviette mouillée. Elle nettoya les mains de Ron et se débarrassa du tissu poisseux. Ce dernier, qui regardait toujours dans le vide prononça machinalement :

-Il est mort. Je l'ai tué, ce salaud.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard ahuri.

-Qui, Ron? Qui as-tu tué? Le questionna la brunette.

-Rogue.

-Tu as tué Rogue? Demanda Harry.

Le rouquin hocha la tête et leur raconta son aventure.

-Et bien, bravo vieux!

-Non, tu n'as rien compris Harry! Lança-t-il méchamment. Ça ne ramènera pas Ginny. Ni Fred.

Harry se rembrunit à l'évocation de son ex-petite amie. Ron le remarqua.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je vais aller voir ma famille maintenant.

-On te suit, dit Hermione.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et retournèrent encore une fois à l'infirmerie. Harry marchait devant. Hermione regardait Ron marcher, un peu en recul. Elle examina sa silhouette qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Il marchait tête baissée. Il avait vraiment l'air abattu. Prise d'un élan d'affection, elle accéléra le pas et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle se planta devant lui pour le faire arrêter. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle se retourna pour voir Harry tourner le coin du couloir puis elle plongea son regard dans les yeux océan de l'amour de sa vie.

Elle fut troublée de toute la douleur qu'elle put y lire, mais ne s'étonna pas d'y trouver une lueur d'espoir. Elle était toujours là, cette étincelle qui la faisait craquer.

-Eh Ron, je t'aime, dit-elle en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

Il passa ses mains dans son dos et s'empara passionnément de sa bouche et de ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux flamboyants. Quand enfin ils se détachèrent, Hermione crut voir que l'étincelle s'était agrandie, mais que la douleur était toujours omniprésente. Elle pouvait peut-être lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Mais faire disparaître la douleur était au-dessus de ses pouvoirs. Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de s'engouffrer dans cet antre de souffrance.

-Ron! Enfin, te voilà, lança Mme Weasley, soulagée.

Elle se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, versant quelques larmes sur son épaule. Il l'étreignit de toutes ses forces en lui disant :

-Je t'aime m'man.

Elle plongea son regard humide dans les yeux bleus océan de son fils. Elle essaye de sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue et le serra encore une fois contre elle en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux. Hermione se dit que la famille Weasley allait réussir à surmonter cette épreuve car ils étaient une famille unie. C'était étonnant comme leur plus grande faiblesse pouvait s'avérer leur plus grande force. Harry et elle sortirent de l'infirmerie et allèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Ils passèrent à côté du tableau de la grosse dame qui avait déserté et s'engouffrèrent dans le passage étroit. Ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude sur les divans bourgognes. Hermione frissonna. Harry le remarqua.

-Dobby! Dobby!

L'elfe apparut aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Monsieur Harry Potter?

-Allume un feu s'il te plaît.

-Très bien, Dobby le fera pour Harry Potter et la demoiselle.

-Merci Dobby, dit Hermione.

Une fois le feu allumé dans la cheminée, Dobby disparut dans un Pop! Sonore. Les flammes réconfortantes eurent tôt fait de ramener la pièce à une température convenable. Ils restèrent un long moment à observer les flammes. Le silence fut rompu par Ron vint les rejoindre. Il s'installa près d'Hermione et passa timidement son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle s'appuya contre lui. Personne ne dit mot. Harry semblait perdu dans un autre monde. Ses yeux émeraude vides reflétaient les flammes dansantes. Après une éternité, il ouvrit la bouche et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Dis Hermione, pourquoi je n'ai pas pu sauver Ginny? Tu l'as bien fait avec Ron.

Un ange passa. Hermione cherchait ses mots pour ne pas blesser son meilleur ami.

-Tu sais, peut-être, enfin…Peut-être ne lui vouais-tu pas un amour véritable. C'est une chose si instable à l'adolescence…

-QUOI? Mais enfin Hermione… tu mets mon amour pour Ginny en doute? C'était la femme de ma vie Hermione! Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver! Tu entends? RIEN!

-Du calme Harry. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. Ça te va? Bon, puisqu'il ne semble pas s'agir de cela, je suggère de lire les deux pages complètes sur les êtres de lumières.

Sur ce, elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers son dortoir, où elle avait déposé le bouquin. Elle revint avec le vieux livre dans les mains et se rassit à sa place, cette fois-ci, bien droite. Elle ouvrit le livre sur ses genoux, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle commença sa lecture alors que les deux garçons la regardaient, intrigués. Lorsqu'enfin elle releva la tête, une flamme d'indignation luisait dans ses yeux chocolat.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione? Demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?

-Je n'en reviens pas comme les sorciers pouvaient être sexistes à l'époque! Il est inscrit dans ce livre que seuls les hommes peuvent devenir des êtres de lumière!

-Pourquoi? Questionna Ron.

Elle rebaissa la tête vers son livre et entreprit de lire le passage à haute voix :

-_La dernière condition pour survivre à la Mort est d'être de sexe masculin. Les grands mages en ont décidé ainsi, car les sorciers sont supérieurs. Ils ont une plus grande force magique en eux et peuvent la mettre à la disposition des gens en danger. Leur intelligence leur permet de sauver plus facilement les êtres vulnérables que les sorcières._ Pfff! Ce ne sont que des sottises!

Harry sourit en coin.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, vieux? Interrogea le rouqin.

-Rien. C'est juste que, Ginny aurait fait fuir n'importe quel mangemort ou n'importe quel créature vivante avec son caractère orageux.

-Ça, vieux, je n'en doute pas! Elle tenait ça de maman, à n'en pas douter…

-Oh ça oui! Ta mère en colère, ce n'est pas de tout repos! Ajouta Hermione en jetant un regard amoureux à Ron.

Elle déposa le livre sur la table centrale et se recolla contre lui. Un voile de tristesse passa dans les émeraudes d'Harry mais il se reprit et leur sourit à pleines dents.

-Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous féliciter tous les deux. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça! Je suis bien content!

Pour toute réponse, Ron déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de sa nouvelle petite amie. Et ils rirent ensemble, faisant dériver la conversation sur un sujet ou sur un autre. La vie leur offrait une petite pause-bonheur avant les funérailles qui risquaient d'être nombreuses…

Vooili voilou c'est tout pour ce chapitre-ci! Je crois bien que c'est mon plus long! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et j'espère que je l'ai mis assez vite pour toi dad'z! Continuez de m'envoyer des reviews! J'vous aime!

Deyanne larme d'ange


	10. Un peu plus lui, un peu plus elle

Nre Me revoilà après quelques jours d'absence! Enfin…plusieurs. Mais je me suis dit que mes peu nombreux lecteurs me le pardonneraient, ou du moins, que s'ils étaient fâchés après moi ce ne serait pas trop pire compte tenu de leur nombre. Bon d'accord j'arrête de me plaindre c'était mon petit coming out de la journée! Je m'attaque donc à ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous allez l'aimer.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la mort de Ginny et de Fred. Le monde sorcier commençait à se reconstruire peu à peu, pris d'un regain d'espoir nouveau. Cependant, au Terrier, les choses étaient un peu plus sombres. Hermione, Harry et la famille Weasley – du moins, ce qui en restait – étaient assis autour de la table à manger. Un silence de monastère régnait dans la place. Harry regardait d'un œil vitreux la place vacante de Ginny. Arthur se tenait debout derrière une Molly aux yeux rougis et boursouflés, qui s'était remise des nombreux sortilèges Doloris qu'elle avait subis. Charlie et Bill étaient assis de part et d'autre de leur mère, se jetant de temps à autre des regards nerveux.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de Percy, et pour être honnête, personne – peut-être mis à part Molly – ne s'en souciait vraiment pour l'instant. Hermione serrait la main meurtrie de Ron dans la sienne. Celui-ci ne cessait de frotter son front de sa main gauche, à moitié écrasé sur la table. Il y avait deux autres chaises vides à côté d'Hermione : celles des jumeaux. George s'était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au Terrier. Chacun avait essayé, à son tour et à sa façon, de le faire sortir de là, de lui remonter le moral. Rien n'y faisait. Il touchait à peine aux assiettes débordantes de nourriture que sa mère inquiète lui apportait à chaque repas. Et à voir son air, il ne dormait pas énormément.

Arthur fit quelques pas, regarda sa montre et dit d'un air déconfit :

-C'est l'heure d'y aller.

Tous se levèrent machinalement, repoussant les chaises sous la table. Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la sortie. Molly s'apprêta à grimper les escaliers mais Hermione la retint par l'épaule.

-J'y vais, souffla-t-elle.

Elle posa une main sur la rampe et monta les marches. Elle atteignit la chambre des jumeaux et frappa timidement à la porte. Elle n'entendit pas de réponse mais tourna lentement la poignée et ouvrit discrètement la porte. George était étendu à l'envers, la tête renversée au pied du lit. Il portait, lui aussi, ses plus beaux habits. Il ne dormait pas, il était dans la lune. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis et d'énormes cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Hermione en eut même pitié. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le regarda un moment. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle.

-C'est l'heure d'y aller George, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit quelques marches avant de l'entendre la suivre. Les autres les attendaient dans la cour arrière. Ils transplanèrent tous les huit dans le parc de Poudlard. Là-bas, tout avait été préparé avec soin pour les funérailles. Des dizaines de corps étaient étendus sur des autels de pierre froide. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières circulaient alentours des monuments, tristes, dénombrant combien de connaissances ils avaient perdu.

Ils commencèrent à leur tour à se promener, attendant le début de la cérémonie. Ils passèrent près de Luna et Harry ne put s'empêcher de déplacer une de ses mèches blondes qui étaient toutes bien placées. Ça la rendait un peu plus elle. Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent. Ils virent ensuite plusieurs corps inconnus défiler devant eux. Puis Neville. Il n'avait plus l'air nerveux du tout ainsi. Hermione ramassa une fleur à ses pieds et la posa sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Ça le rendait un peu plus lui. Encore d'autres corps inconnus. Puis Seamus. Un petit sourire éclairait encore son visage sans vie. Mais il avait l'air trop sage. Ron se pencha, gratta un peu de terre et en barbouilla légèrement les joues de son ami. Ça le rendait un peu plus lui. Le trio se regarda et sourit. Puis, ils aboutirent devant le corps inerte de Ginny. Elle souriait, elle était bien. Et elle était tout à fait elle. Des larmes roulèrent le long des joues de ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle. Harry caressa sa petite main, Ron passa les doigts dans sa chevelure tout aussi flamboyante que la sienne. Hermione resta interdite. Elle avait l'air songeuse. Harry le remarqua.

-Hermione, à quoi tu penses?

-Awm… Ce n'est pas vraiment de circonstance je crois…

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-le. L'encouragea-t-il.

-Eh bien, Ron. Quand Harry t'a demandé qui était mort, tu lui as dit que McGonagall avait tué Rogue. Mais lorsque tu es revenu après être disparu, tu nous as dit l'avoir tué. C'est impossible…

-Je… je n'y avais pas songé sur le moment. Faudra demander à McGonagall si elle l'a vraiment tué.

Un mouvement dans le groupe les fit sortir de leurs pensées. George avait repéré la dépouille de son jumeau et s'élançait vers celui-ci. Ron courut le rejoindre, suivi du reste de la famille, puis d'Hermione. Harry préféra rester un moment seul à contempler Ginny dans son sommeil éternel. Les autres encerclèrent Fred, comme ils avaient fait avec tous les autres. George était agenouillé près de lui et il pleurait, encore. Il aurait vraiment du mal à accepter sa mort. Molly sanglotait et Arthur tentait de se montrer fort, mais son regard ne cessait d'osciller entre Ginny et Fred. Hermione leva la tête vers Ron et vit de grosses larmes descendre le long de son visage. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour le défendre de Rogue, elle en était sûre. Charlie et Bill pleuraient aussi, un peu en retrait.

-Il n'a pas l'air lui-même, fit une voix haut perchée un peu tremblotante derrière Molly.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé.

-Oh Percy! S'exclama Molly en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

Celui-ci répondit à son étreinte, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Ses yeux étaient rougis et un bandage entourait sa tête. Ron le regardait avec méfiance. Hermione glissa sa main dans la sienne et il la serra fort. Un silence légèrement inconfortable s'installa. Étonnamment, ce fut George qui le rompit.

-Tu as raison, Percy. Il lui manque quelque chose.

Il plongea la main dans une de ses poches et en ressortit un long fil couleur chair ainsi que quelques bonbons mauves et bleus. Percy sourit en reconnaissant les bonbons Néansang et les boîtes à Flemme, mais il lança un regard interrogateur à son frère en apercevant le fil qui pendouillait au bout de sa main.

-Oreille à rallonge, laissa tomber George.

Puis, il mit l'oreille à rallonge dans la main droite de Fred, ainsi que quelques bonbons et fourra le restant dans la poche de son frère.

-C'est un peu mieux, dit-il, pas très convaincu.

Tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai que c'était mieux. Il avait l'air un peu plus lui. Mais il ne serait jamais vraiment lui, il lui manquait sa moitié. Charlie fut le premier à s'approcher de Percy et à lui faire une accolade fraternelle. Arthur se joint à eux, suivi de près par Bill. George se leva et le rejoignit à son tour. Ron semblait hésitant. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui lui fit penser à celui de Ginny. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il rejoignit le reste de sa famille.

-Quelle belle famille, admira Harry en arrivant derrière elle.

« Oui, quelle belle famille… » songea-t-elle.

Leurs belles retrouvailles furent interrompues par une voix qui s'élevait du ciel. Les sorciers et sorcières présents levèrent la tête et virent un homme vêtu de noir qui se tenait sur une plateforme fleurie élevée à vingt mètres dans les airs. Il commença à énumérer les méfaits de la guerre, puis il rendit hommage à chacune des victimes, honorant la bravoure de Ginny, l'agilité de Fred, la détermination de Neville, le calme de Luna, la joie de vivre le Lavande et la sagesse de Dumbledore. Après quoi, il leva sa baguette et la tendit vers les autels de pierre. Il prononça une formule et ceux-ci furent enveloppés dans une grande bulle mauve qui rapetissa de plus en plus et disparut, emportant les corps avec elle. Puis, il se tourna vers la forêt interdite et lança :

-_Erecta monumentum!_

Un petit monument orné de fleur apparut pour chacun des décédés, commémorant ainsi leur noble sacrifice. Tous poussèrent des petits oh! d'exclamation. Certains curieux s'avancèrent, mais le petit groupe resta en retrait. D'un commun accord, ils transplanèrent au Terrier.

Arrivés là-bas, Percy regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était parti. George retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ébranlé par son après-midi. Tout le monde l'était d'ailleurs. Molly s'était mise à cuisiner le souper, comme une automate. Arthur et Charlie tentaient d'entretenir une discussion au sujet d'une nouvelle espèce de dragon que ce dernier croyait avoir découvert, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Bill lisait une vieille revue de quidditch qui traînait dans le salon.

Harry faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Ginny. Hermione et Ron le regardaient, assis sur le lit de la défunte rouquine. Enfin, Hermione le regardait, Ron était plutôt perdu dans ses funestes pensées. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

-Les garçons… qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir maintenant?

Harry se retourna vers elle, surpris d'une telle question. Ron leva à peine les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Interrogea Harry.

-Je veux dire… Maintenant que la guerre est terminée. Maintenant que Voldemort – elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Ron frissonner à l'entente de ce nom – a été vaincu. C'était notre but, notre quête. Elle a été accomplie. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?

-Je vais devenir Auror. Dit Harry comme si c'était naturel.

Hermione lui sourit.

-Et toi Ron?

-Eh bien, c'est évident. Je suis Harry, je serai Auror aussi. Ça a toujours été ce que je voulais faire plus tard.

-Tu ne voulais pas devenir un grand joueur de Quidditch?

-Mais oui Ron, tu voulais devenir gardien pour les Canons de Chudley. Renchérit Harry.

-Soyez réalistes. Jamais les Canons de Chudley ne voudront de moi. Non, je serai Auror, si je réussis bien sûr.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard désolé, puis Harry lui retourna la question.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Moi, je n'ai jamais eu de rêve d'emploi, vraiment, vous savez. Mais Ginny en avait un. Et je vais le réaliser à sa place.

Ron l'interrogea du regard.

-Oui Ron, je serai Médicomage, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Comme ça, je pourrai vous soigner lorsque vous rentrerez de vos périlleuses missions. Mais j'espère que vous ne partirez pas trop longtemps, dit-elle en se collant un peu plus sur Ron.

Ce petit geste d'affection, s'il eut pour effet d'arracher un petit sourire à son amoureux, rembrunit considérablement Harry. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'Hermione avait occupé durant les quatre derniers étés. Juste à ce moment, ils entendirent un cri de surprise dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Niark niark niark! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pff! Vous le saurez si vous reviewez chers lecteurs! À la prochaine! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!


	11. Toujours là

Salut!Désolée je sais j'en ai mis de temps. Mais j'ai un gros travail d'école à remettre et je suis prise de tous bords tous côtés! Je profite donc de mon petit moment de libre pour écrire le onzième chapitre de mon histoire. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ça finira, inutile de me le demander! Ça va et ça vient avec l'inspiration du moment. Je me tais dans mon blablatage inutile et je vous laisse voir ce qui se passe dans la chambre des jumeaux…

Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois dans la chambre ou Georges s'était enfermé. Celui-ci était assis carré dans son lit, une plume mauve dans les mains, un sourire étiré sur son visage pâle.

-Georges? Pourquoi tu as crié comme ça, bon sang? Demanda Ron.

-La plume à contact…laissa-t-il tomber en guise de réponse.

-La plume à contact? Mais de quoi parles-tu?

-Hermione, cette plume, Fred et moi l'avions mise au point à douze ans.

-Oui, je m'en souviens! S'exclama Ron. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous en servir sous la table durant les repas, maman était furieuse.

George ricana à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cette plume a de spécial? Questionna Harry.

-Et bien, en fait, nous l'avions conçu pour nous deux seulement. Je t'explique le principe : Fred ou moi écrivait une phrase sur un bout de parchemin, et ce que l'autre en pensait s'inscrivait automatiquement avec la plume.

-Et?

-Et bien, peut-être que ça marche encore?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, essaie! S'énerva Ron.

Fred se leva et entreprit de trouver un bout de parchemin. Lorsqu'il en eut finalement trouvé un, chiffonné et à moitié déchiré, entre deux livres de blagues, il s'empressa d'écrire.

_Fred, tu es là?_

Tous les quatre avaient les yeux rivés au parchemin. Hermione échappa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit des lettres se tracer à l'encre mauve.

_Où veux-tu que je sois?_

Ils sourirent tous. Fred était là! Georges inscrivit rapidement :

_Fred, tu nous manques tellement, reviens!_

_Je ne peux pas, idiot! Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Toutefois, je suis bien content que tu aies trouvé la plume, je croyais que ça ne viendrait jamais!_

_Tu veux dire que tu m'espionnes depuis tout ce temps?_

_Et bien oui, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser là, tout seul._

Ils rirent.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? _Écrivit Georges.

_Et bien, ce que tu vas faire, tu parles d'une question. Tu vas te donner un coup de pied au ul et tu vas reprendre ce que nous avions commencé avec brillo!_

Hermione claqua la langue en soupirant.

-C'est bien Fred, une telle vulgarité!

-Hermione, relaxe! Nous parlons à Fred. Tu te rends compte? La rabroua Ron.

_De quoi parles-tu?_

_De notre entreprise! Farces pour sorciers facétieux, ça ne te dit rien George?_

_Tu veux que je m'en occupe, moi-même?_

_Pourquoi pas? Allez! Toutes ces années de travail n'auront pas servi à rien!_

_Tout ce que tu voudras Fred._

_Tout?_

_Il y a quand même des limites!_ Lui répondit George en riant.

_Il y a bien longtemps que tu avais rit!_

_Mais maintenant que tu es là, nous pourrons à nouveau rire ensemble._

_Non George. Tu dois arrêter de m'écrire. Je ne suis plus de votre monde maintenant. Je t'ai répondu car tu avais grand besoin de moi. Maintenant, tu as Ron, Percy, Harry, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, maman, papa et plein d'autres gens autour de toi. Tu dois refaire ta vie…_

_Sans toi?_

_Sans moi. Adieu, George._

Les quatre adolescents sentirent les larmes picoter leurs yeux. George allait dire un dernier au revoir à Fred quand il sentit Harry prendre la plume de ses mains.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas écrire. Cette plume a été conçue pour moi et Fred uniquement, dit-il en la reprenant.

-Demande-lui si Ginny va bien…

_Ginny va bien?_

_Oui, elle est auprès de moi. Elle veille sur Harry, et sur toute la famille. Elle t'aime Harry, elle t'aime toujours._

Harry éclata en sanglots.

_Adieu. Je ne t'oublierai pas, Fred Weasley._

Il déposa la plume et le parchemin et s'assit sur son lit. Hermione et Ron emmenèrent Harry dans la chambre du rouquin. Il pleurait toujours, mais un sourire tordu remontait son visage. Hermione trouva qu'il avait l'air étrange ainsi. C'est comme si la joie avait de la difficulté à se frayer un chemin dans tant de douleurs. Elle s'assit face à lui et lui prit la main.

-Ça va, Harry?

-Elle m'aime toujours Hermione.

-Oui, elle t'aime toujours. Mais tu dois refaire ta vie, en son honneur. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, j'en suis persuadée Harry.

-Oui, mais pour l'instant Hermione je…désolé.

Il disparut dans un pop sonore. Ron qui était à la fenêtre, se retourna et interrogea sa copine du regard. Elle haussa les épaules et le rejoignit. Elle se blottit dans ses bras en murmurant :

-Je t'aime Ron.

Elle le sentit déposer un baiser sur sa tête et la bercer doucement. Elle s'endormit paisiblement.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Harry avait transplané dans le parc de Poudlard, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mais à la différence que cette fois-ci, il était vide. Il trouva étrange d'avoir pu transplaner à l'intérieur des murs, deux fois dans la même journée. Habituellement, la puissante magie de Dumbledore les protégeait des intrus. Mais Dumbledore était tombé au combat. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Il avança sans but vers le lac noir. Dumbledore avait été comme un père pour lui. Il l'avait encouragé. Il lui avait enseigné. Il l'avait… aimé? Si on peut dire ça ainsi…

Il s'avança jusqu'à un grand chêne et s'affaissa contre son tronc. Il fixa longuement l'eau calme. Une douce brise vint effleurer sa joue. Un peu comme les baisers de Ginny. Si doux. Si tendres. Si chauds. Ginny…

-Pourquoi es-tu partie?

Le vent siffla à son oreille. Puis il se rappela la mélodie des rires de sa douce moitié. Et de ses cheveux flamboyants dans le vent. Et de sa menue silhouette contre la sienne.

-Ginny…

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir passé assez de temps avec elle. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu avant ses sentiments pour elle. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir embrassée plus longuement, de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point elle sentait bon et à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Que son amour pour elle n'avait pas de limites.

Il secoua la tête pour sécher les larmes qui lui embrouillaient la vue et se leva péniblement. Le ciel s'assombrissait. Il allait pleuvoir. Peu importe, la pluie allait lui faire du bien. Au pire, elle lui ferait chopper une bonne pneumonie qui l'emporterait vers son amour. Il distingua au loin les monuments qu'on avait érigés en l'honneur des victimes du lord noir. Il se mit à courir dans cette direction. Plus vite, encore plus vite. Oublier, ne plus penser. Ne plus souffrir. Oublier! Oublier… Il se jeta à genoux devant la stèle de Ginny et se mit à pleurer comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. Il criait, frappait, pleurnichait. Il appelait Ginny, Dumbledore, Fred, ses parents, Sirius, Neville, Luna…Il appelait tous ses proches décédés injustement. La pluie commença à tomber d'un coup. Les grosses gouttes s'écrasaient sur sa tête et coulaient le long de son corps. Il avait froid. Il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il voulait seulement s'en aller. Loin. Loin de la douleur.

Mais soudain, sous l'orage qui grondait, il se sentit envahi d'une immense chaleur. Encore plus forte que lorsqu'il embrassait Ginny. Un intense calme prit possession de lui. Il entendit un murmure dans sa tête – ou peut-être était-ce son imagination mêlée au bruit du vent?

« Reprends-toi Harry. Nous sommes toujours là. Nous t'aimons. Nous veillons sur toi. Nous t'attendrons longtemps, nous t'aimons Harry Potter. »

Il releva le visage vers la petite pierre qui arborait une photo de la cadette Weasley, resplendissante. Il murmura dans un souffle :

-Je ne t'oublierai pas, Ginny Weasley.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Je sais, c'est horriblement court. Mais, je n'avais pas énormément de temps. Alors j'ai mis ce que je pouvais. Je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, c'est pas mal sûr! Je sais ce qu'il y aura dedans, après avoir écrit celui-ci. Et Eumh..bien c'est pas mal tout. J'espère que vous avez apprécié marlgré la « courtitude » :P! Commentaires s'il vous plaît:D La suite, si elle n'arrive pas avant vendredi n'arrivera pas avant jeudi la semaine prochaine car je pars en voyage à New York! Babye merci de me lire!

-xxxXxxx-

Deyanne Larme d'ange


	12. Je ne t'oublierai pas Ronald Weasley

CouCou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez me pardonner d'avoir pris tant de temps, mais j'étais en voyage à New York. Et puis, j'avais oublié mon idée. Mais je l'ai retrouvée! Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, le dernier chapitre et oui, snif snif! est bel et bien arrivé. En fait pas en ce moment même puisque j'écris mon petit mot avant mon chapitre, mais il s'en vient! Sur ce, bonne lecture fidèles lecteurs!

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Quelques semaines avaient passé, le monde des sorciers était enfin retombé sur ses pattes et tout avait été remis en place. Poudlard avait été ré ouvert et Harry, Ron et Hermione y étaient retourné et avaient terminé – avec succès - leur septième année. Curieuse comme à son habitude, Hermione avait questionné le professeur McGonnagall à propos de la mort de Rogue. « Je l'ai raté de peu...» avait-elle répondu, mais Hermione était certaine de l'avoir entendu grommeler quelque chose comme d'un peu moins beau à dire.

Et maintenant, tout le monde était au Terrier. Harry n'étant plus obligé de retourner chez les Dursley, Molly lui avait gentiment proposé de l'héberger « Aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin, mon petit Harry! » Pour reprendre ses propres mots. Il est vrai qu'elle devait trouver la maison un peu vide et moins enjouée depuis le brusque départ de Fred et de Ginny. Tout le monde s'était montré très fort au travers de cette épreuve. Et maintenant tout était redevenu comme avant. Mais parfois, lorsqu'Hermione ne pouvait trouver le sommeil et qu'elle descendait chercher de quoi boire à la cuisine, elle apercevait Molly, assise sur un coin de divan, les yeux brillants de larmes. Évidemment, celle-ci se retournait prestement et lançait d'une voix à peine étranglé pas les larmes un :

-Tu fais des cauchemars ma chérie?

Et elle, mal à l'aise, hochait la tête négativement, calait un verre d'eau et remontait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Arthur, quant à lui, se montrait encore plus présent pour ses enfants et pour sa femme. George était resplendissant de santé et de joie depuis qu'il avait communiqué avec son jumeau. Cet évènement l'avait complètement revigoré et il se sentait un nouvel homme. Il avait d'ailleurs ressorti les plans d'affaires et les différentes recettes que lui et son frère avaient élaborés plus tôt. Il comptait d'ailleurs rouvrir sa boutique à Pré-au-Lard et en inaugurer une nouvelle sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait contacté Lee Jordan pour l'épauler dans son projet et celui-ci avait accepté avec enthousiasme. D'ailleurs, il était au Terrier très souvent ces-derniers temps…

Percy avait repris sa place au sein de la famille Weasley. On s'était habitué à voir Hermès – son hibou moyen duc – entrer en trombe par la fenêtre de la cuisine, chargé d'une quelconque lettre urgente provenant du ministère. Il était maintenant sous-ministre. Il avait été un peu frustré qu'un petit sorcier sans expérience tel que Amos Diggory sois élu ministre. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était fait à l'idée, il ne se gênait pas pour exposer son grade. Malgré tout, les Weasley – et il faut l'avouer, Harry et Hermione – étaient contents de son retour.

C'était une belle soirée d'été et le trio en profitait pleinement. Après un match amical de Quidditch entre Ron, Harry, George, Bill et Lee Jordan, tous les trois s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe, sous le grand chêne. Ils regardaient les nuages dans le ciel bleu clair et s'imaginaient toutes sortes de formes.

-Tu sais à quoi ressemble celui-là Hermione? Demanda Ron, un brin de malice dans la voix.

-Hummm… Une boule de poil?

-Non! Un de tes bonnets pour elfes! S'esclaffa-t-il, provoquant du même coup l'hilarité d'Harry.

-Quelle stupidité Ronald!

-Voyons ne sois pas fâchée 'Mione… dit-il en s'approchant doucement de son visage pour déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Moi et Harry, on faisait juste rigoler un peu.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de garder une moue frustrée sur son visage mais le sourire de Ron en eut raison assez vite. Ils s'embrassèrent tandis qu'Harry gardait les yeux rivés au ciel. Les deux amoureux se recouchèrent dans l'herbe et le silence s'empara du trio. On entendait le vent dans les roseaux et le murmure du rire de George et Lee Jordan un peu plus loin. Après un moment, Harry dit tout bas :

-Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle va me pardonner?

-Qui ça ?

-Ginny.

-Te pardonner pour quoi, Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Est-ce que vous croyez que Ginny me pardonnera si je vois une autre fille… recommença-t-il timidement.

-Tu vois une autre fille ? S'exclama Ron.

-J'ai posé une question.

-Mais oui Harry. Elle veille sur toi, c'est ce qu'elle voudrait. Je ne crois pas que Ginny souhaiterait te voir finir ta vie tout seul. Elle t'attendra, elle t'aime. Le rassura la jeune femme.

-Ouais…

-C'est qui ? C'est qui ? S'impatienta le rouquin.

-Ce n'est pas important.

Ron lui lança un regard qui se voulait menaçant.

-C'est Cho…

-Cho Chang ? S'étonna Hermione.

-La fille qui pleure tout le temps ?

Hermione assena un coup de coude dans l'abdomen à son stupide petit ami. Harry acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

-Et bien ça alors ! Qui l'aurait crû !

-Félicitations Harry ! Je te souhaite beaucoup de chance, et si tu as besoin de conseils, je suis là.

-Eh mais moi aussi je suis là !

-Je parlais de conseils féminins Ron !

-Pourquoi les conseils féminins seraient meilleurs que les miens ?

-Les filles sont plus douces.

-Et alors. Je suis un garçon, je peux très bien donner des conseils à Harry.

-Ça suffit tous les deux ! J'écrirai au courrier du cœur de la Gazette du sorcier si j'ai besoin de conseils. Rigola-t-il.

La voix d'Arthur en panique résonna jusqu'à eux.

-Harry ! Hermione !

-J'ai besoin d'aide ! Ce truc moldu ne cesse de siffler ! Au secouuuuuurrrrss ! Cria-t-il en brandissant une bouilloire

Hermione esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais Ron la retint et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

-C'est bon, j'y vais. Laissa tomber le Survivant.

-Il a compris le message, chuchota Ron.

Hermione ricana en silence, puis se lova contre le torse de Ron. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux entremêlés et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir et les nuages s'écartaient pour céder leur place aux étoiles.

-On va se balader ? proposa Ron.

Il se leva et tendit la main à Hermione qui l'agrippa et se leva. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et marchèrent un bout de temps. Ils grimpèrent la colline et redescendirent l'autre côté.

-Hermione, je veux t'emmener à un endroit très spécial. Commença-t-il pour piquer sa curiosité.

Elle le regarda, les yeux pétillants.

-Je crois que c'est le seul endroit où j'aie pu être tranquille dans cet endroit. C'est ma cachette. Personne ne la connait. Personne ne sait où c'est.

Hermione souriait maintenant à pleines dents. Ron l'attira dans le boisé et s'y enfonça assez loin. Puis, il s'arrêta.

-C'est là, déclara-t-il en écartant les bras.

Il la laissa passer devant lui et découvrir son jardin secret.

-Ron. Comme c'est beau.

En fait, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Une petite clairière, à peine plus grande qu'une table de cuisine. Des fleurs rouges et orange poussaient ça et là autour. Mais un vieux magazine de Quidditch trempé et quelques emballages de Chocogrenouilles laissaient deviner le passage de Ron. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre et invita Hermione à s'installer près de lui. Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa plus passionnément que jamais.

-Je t'aime tant, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi Ron. Je t'aime.

Ce fût à son tour à elle de s'emparer de sa bouche. Elle y glissa sa langue tandis qu'il parcourait son dos de ses grandes mains. Elles s'aventurèrent jusqu'à ses fesses, puis remontèrent sur ses seins. Hermione rompit tranquillement leur baiser et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il la questionna du regard.

-Je veux Ron, je t'aime.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à celui-ci pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il la coucha sur le sol et commença à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa veste sans quitter ses lèvres une seule seconde.

Et pour la première fois, sous le regard bienveillant des étoiles, ils firent l'amour ensemble.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent tous les deux dans la petite clairière. Les oiseaux commençaient à pépier et la brise venait effleurer leurs corps entrelacés. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les branches, caressant leur peau nue. Hermione attrapa sa veste et l'enfila, frissonnant sous l'air frais du matin. Puis, elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et son jean. Ron fit de même. Elle lui sourit. Il l'embrassa. Puis, elle se retourna pour sortir de la clairière.

-Attends 'Mione.

-Oui mon amour ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, une jolie fleur orangée dans les mains. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens et glissa doucement la fleur derrière son oreille.

-Tu es jolie comme ça.

Elle rougit. Elle l'embrassa encore et Ron mit fin à leur baiser.

-Dis Hermione, tu veux bien être ma femme ?

-Ah ! Ron ! Mais…mais bien sûr que je veux ! Répondit-elle surexcitée, presque au bord des larmes.

Elle se jeta à son cou et il la souleva de terre, la serrant le plus qu'il pouvait dans ses bras. Quand il la reposa enfin au sol, elle fondit doucement dans ses yeux océans et lui dit dans un sourire :

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Ronald Weasley.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Et voilà ! Déjà terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ma première fan

fiction. Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Si oui, ça serait bien gentil et très apprécié de me laisser un p'tit coucou !

Si vous en voulez encore :

-Tic Tac incessant (Lavande centric)

-L'éclair de Feu (Ron centric)

-Wonderwall (Song Fic Ron / Hermione)

-Chocogrenouilles et sourires tendres (Ron / Hannah Abbott)

-Manuel de botanique avancé (Neville/Lavande et une touche de Ron/Lavande)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! D

-xxxXxxx-

Larme d'ange


End file.
